Stormflight: The Next Generation
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: Sequel to Stormflight: Return of the Warrior and the third part of the Stormflight series. The previous two parts should be read first. Occurs 15 years after RotW. It has been fifteen years since the DNA took over, and young Anashi Hagane has no idea where-or who-her father is. meanwhile, the Warriors are still trying to take down the DNA. Rated K plus for a reason.
1. Hello

**XD I'm back guys! And right on time too! Okay, so just as a warning, I introduce four Ocs in this chapter, and all of them play major parts in the storyline. Gingka?**

**Gingka: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade!**

**Me: Finally, you aren't mad at me! That might change in a second though…**

**Gingka: What's that supposed to mean?**

It has been fifteen years since the DNA took over Japan. Or, at least that's what my mom says. I was not yet born when it happened, but mom says she remembers it like it was yesterday. When I ask her about it though, she never will tell me how it happened. Tears spring to her eyes whenever I ask about it. I don't like to see her cry, so I don't ask. Rumors are always present in the village where we live, and I have sometimes seen the neighbors watching me closely. It's kind of weird, actually. I wonder why they stare, but they always look away and ignore me when I look at them.

The only true friends I really have are Takeshi Tategami, a boy about a year younger than me, and Eiichi Kurogane, a rather annoying little kid who is only nine. My mother is Madoka Hagane, she's the best mom in the world, although Takeshi continues to insist that his mom, Hikaru Tategami, is better. And then, of course, Eiichi will pipe up and insist that his mom Ren is better than either of our moms.

Eiichi is lucky, he has both of his parents and they are both amazing. His father, Zero Kurogane, boasts occasionally about some past achievement and claims to be the strongest Japanese blader of his generation. But out of all these people around me and Takeshi that I know, not one of them will speak about my father or Takeshi's. it seems to be a sore subject and I always have wondered why. But no one will speak of it, and I have no way to find out except to wait patiently.

Excuse me, I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Anashi Hagane, and I am the blader of a bey named Flame Pegasus. Takeshi and I have often battled, but I always win, which frustrates him every time, especially since I'm a girl. I don't see why being beaten by a girl is so awkward for a guy, but apparently it is. My ultimate goal is to find my father, the only clue I have to him is my own red hair and a faint memory of his voice. I will find him someday, with Takeshi's help, we will both find our fathers, together.

-Flash erm, forwards?-

It was nearly midnight. Tokyo, Japan had fallen silent due to a curfew strictly imposed by the government. The only people on the streets at this time of night were DNA agents. One of them, a young boy who was obviously in his teens, strode casually down the street, ducking under the legs of the occasional robot patrol. He had a rifle slung across his back, a determined look on his face, and a goal set in his mind. Argo Garcia, the supreme ruler of Japan, had called him, the youngest of the snipers, up to his office, and had given him an important mission.

"One of the pesky annoyances known as the Steel Warriors has been spotted by one of our robot patrols. I want you to take him out, no matter which one it is."

"Understood sir."

Good, now get out of here and do not fail me, Arashi."

"Your Evil Gene courses through my veins, how can I fail?"

Arashi strode quickly through the streets, listening closely for any sounds that indicated fighting. From his training, he remembered that the instructor had said the Steel Warriors usually went for the robots, and seemed to be intent on capturing one of them.

Suddenly, Arashi dropped to his stomach behind a bush. He had heard it, the characteristic snapping and crackling sounds followed by either an explosion or a dull thud as a robot, or more than just one, hit the dust after being electrocuted by the thin, yet strong cables that the Steel Warriors used.

The teen quickly unbuckled the rifle and readied it, then waited. In a now-empty space in front of him, he could see the blackened, broken remains of a whole group of robots.

"And what are you waiting for?"

Arashi jumped at the voice, then turned slowly.

"A DNA agent, I see. You wouldn't happen to be looking for me, would you?"

Arashi looked up, and soon spotted the owner of the voice, standing casually on top of a parked truck. His glowing eyes rather frightened Arashi, but only for a moment. The young teen swung his rifle around and pointed it at the shadowed figure.

"You really think you can hit me?"

"I have the Evil Gene, I can't fail." Arashi got into a standing position.

"The Evil Gene, huh? That doesn't do anything more than make you a cold, uncaring monster that the DNA can use at their will." The Steel Warrior said, shoving both hands deep into his pockets.

Arashi growled under his breath, his finger starting to tighten on the trigger.

It all happened at once. The figure dove towards Arashi, his mask gleaming in the light from the city's streets. At the same time, Arashi fired, but felt a small jabbing pain shoot through his right arm. Both rolled over together, but Arashi managed to struggle free and get back on his feet. He looked at his arm and yanked out the syringe that his opponent had somehow managed to get into his arm, then looked around.

"I warned you, I wouldn't fail." Arashi smirked, looking at the now-limp figure lying on his face.

"Alert! Severe Injury has occurred. Automatic override in progress. Autopilot set for headquarters. Alerting headquarters." The suit of the Steel Warrior gave several alerts before activating its own jetpacks and flying away to the south.

Arashi watched him leave, then turned to head back to base. He slung his rifle back over his shoulder, then started walking. Halfway there, he began to feel extremely tired.

"It must be that stupid Steel Warrior's fault, he injected me with something." Arashi muttered, looking at the empty syringe in his hand. He placed it in a pocket of his uniform and continued walking.

By the time the teen reached the DNA headquarters, he was completely dizzy and could barely keep his eyes open.

"Dude, are you okay?" One of the guards at the front door asked.

"He... Injected me with this..." Arashi muttered, handing the guard the syringe before fainting.

"We should take him up to the medics right away, and take this syringe up to the scientists to find out what might have been in it!" One guard exclaimed, picking up the limp boy and handing him off to another guard who had come down.

A second guard took the syringe, leaving the two at the door.

"I wonder what happened? Hopefully he at least completed his mission."

"Arashi."

Startled, the teen opened his eyes, only to find himself in a dark room. He couldn't feel or see anything, but he could hear.

"Arashi."

"W-who's there?"

"Arashi, what have you done?" His mother's voice broke in.

"Mom, I-I had no choice! Argo and the Evil Gene forced me to do it! Mom?"

There was no reply.

Arashi suddenly sat bolt upright, startling a few doctors that were around.

"Sir, he's awake." One doctor reported.

Arashi immediately recognized Enzo Garcia, who was his superior and only answered to Argo himself.

"Well, how are you feeling? Did you succeed in your mission?"

"Mission?" Arashi couldn't remember anything.

"Yes, don't you remember?"

Suddenly, it all came flooding back. Arashi gasped. "W-what have I done?" He sobbed.

"Did you succeed?" Enzo asked.

Arashi looked at the face of his superior with a look of horror. "You- why did you make me do this? You drove me out of my mind with that stupid Evil Gene and now I've gone and killed someone!"

Enzo seemed shocked. "Wha-? How in the world?" Quickly regaining his composure, he added. "But, you succeeded, and we now only have nine Steel Warriors to deal with. How you managed to break free of the Gene's influence though..."

"Sir, we figured out what was in the syringe!" A scientist exclaimed, rushing into the room.

"What was it?" Enzo asked.

"An antidote."

"To... It can't be!"

"I'm afraid so sir, it is an antidote to the Evil Gene. It completely neutralizes it!"

"Then..." Enzo trailed off, looking at Arashi. "Lock him up! We will deal with him later after I have reported this to Argo."

"Let me go! I don't want to work for you guys anymore!" Arashi yelled as he was dragged off to a cell.

"Let me out!" Arashi banged on the door over and over again.

"It's no use kid, they will just ignore you."

"W-who's there?"

A glowing white figure appeared in the corner.

"W-who are you?" Arashi asked fearfully.

A pair of black eyes appeared on what was apparently the face of the figure. "I think you know the answer to that question." A small black hole appeared in the center of the light.

"Y-you're-"

The light nodded. "The Steel Warrior you met a few hours ago."

Arashi looked at the floor, ashamed. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't in my right mind."

"I know, that's why I gave you the antidote. You are practically immune to the Evil Gene now, and I won't be mad at you if we meet again."

"What is your name?"

"I'll let you figure that out later."

"So, you said if we meet again. Does that mean-?"

"That I'm still alive? Yes, for now. I don't know how long I will be though." The light began fading.

"Wait!" Arashi exclaimed. "What do I do now?"

"The DNA agents are coming, be strong." The light said before fading.

Arashi turned as the door opened. Two guards quickly stepped in and grabbed both of his arms, pinning him against the wall. A hooded figure entered and Arashi suddenly realized what was happening: they were trying to reinject him with the Evil Gene. He struggled, but the hooded figure succeeded in getting the needle in, and got kicked in the stomach. The two guards released Arashi and backed away, locking him in again.

The teen stumbled around the room for a few seconds before blacking out.

-Two weeks earlier, back in the village-

"Anashi Hikou Hagane, get yourself over here right now before I ground you!" Madoka called from the front porch of her home.

In response, a red-haired girl with turquoise-blue eyes excused herself from her friends and ran over.

"Yeah mom?"

"Did you do your chores like I asked you to?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because your room is still a mess, didn't I tell you to clean it?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry, Takeshi called at the window and-"

"I don't care what Takeshi did, you should have stayed and finished. Now get back inside and finish your room."

Anashi sighed. "Okay mom." She trudged back inside.

"Someone got in trouble." A young boy with black hair that had a golden streak in it giggled to the other standing beside him.

"It was probably our fault Eiichi, and stop talking right in my ear!" a teen with green hair and purple eyes replied, shoving the younger boy away.

"You are in no less trouble, young man!" a golden-haired woman exclaimed, coming up behind Eiichi and tickling him.

"Ahh! Mom! Stop it!" Eiichi yelped, struggling to get free from her grasp.

Takeshi laughed, then yelped as he felt someone pinch his waist playfully. "Mom!" the teen turned to glare at the laughing bluenette behind him.

"What are you crazies up to?" Zero asked, stepping up and looking around.

"Ask them, I had nothing to do with this." Madoka called from the front porch.

"We were just having a tickle fight." Ren replied, straightening her shirt.

"I'm too old for tickle fights!" Eiichi insisted. Suddenly, he caught the glimmer of a challenge in his father's eyes. "Uh-oh." The younger Kurogane bolted.

Zero laughed and started chasing his son, the two soon disappearing into the forest nearby.

"What is it with champion bladers and acting half-insane at all times?" Ren asked.

Hikaru and Madoka both looked at the ground.

"Oops, sorry guys." Ren muttered.

Takeshi looked at his mother questioningly, then over to Mrs. Hagane. Both had the same sad expression on their faces.

"Come on Takeshi, let's go fix dinner." Hikaru said after a few moments. "See you later, Madoka." The bluenette turned and walked off, Takeshi following her hesitatingly. He glanced back and waved at Anashi, who was watching him from her window. The redhead waved back, then disappeared.

"Come back soon, please Gingka?" Madoka whispered, looking up at the sky. "Anashi is growing up without you, and she needs a father. You need to be here for her, as well as-" she sighed and went back inside.

A few minutes later, Zero and Eiichi returned, Eiichi seated on his father's shoulders.

"Can we beybattle now dad?"

"I don't know, if your mother doesn't need anything we can."

"Where did everyone go?"

"Back inside I guess. Come on, let's go to the backyard."

Anashi threw a few socks into the clothes basket, thinking to herself aloud.

"What can I do? Mom and Mrs. Tategami always seem so sad at the mention of our dads, or world-class bladers, or the past. What happened? Dad, where are you? What could be the link between those three things? The obvious link is between our dads and the past, but what about world-class bladers? As far as I know, we have always lived in this village, ever since before I was born. Well, either way, I'll find you, even though I only have your voice to go off of. Actually, I'm not even sure if this memory I have is actually you, but maybe it's someone who can help me find you. I miss you dad, even though I don't remember if I have ever met you." She looked up at a picture of her and her mother, taken on her fifth birthday. "Maybe Grandpa Ryo can help me."

Throwing the last few items into her closet, Anashi stood up with a sigh. "Well, it's worth a try, if he's even home."

"Mom! I finished my room! Can I go see if Grandpa is at home?" Madoka smiled as she heard her daughter calling.

"Go ahead honey, be careful!"

"Thanks mom! I'll be back soon!" Anashi grabbed her belt and bey gear off of a hook in the entryway. The belt was old and showed signs of being worn, and had been like that for as long as Anashi could remember. It was brown, with a thin line of silver down the center, and a loop at the back. Her mother had said the loop was for a second belt that used to cross over the brown, but she wouldn't say anything more.

"Let's go, Flame!" Ansahi pulled her bey out of its case and looked at it. The orange and silver synchrom glinted in the setting sun, and Anashi smiled fondly at it before putting it back in its case and heading for the Tategami home.

"Hey Takeshi! I'm going to my grandpa's house, want to come?" she called, seeing her friend blading in his front yard.

"Sure! Mom, I'm going with Anashi!" Takeshi called.

The two walked up the hill into the forest together. "So, why are you going to see him? Are you sure he's even home?"

"Well, no, but I wanted to ask him if there was a connection between our dads and champion or world-class bladers. He has to know something, I just hope he will tell us and not turn away crying like everyone else."

"He's your mom's dad, right?"

"I don't know, actually. I think he's on my mom's side though."

By now the two had reached Ryo's house. Knocking on the door, they soon found that he was at home, which was rare, as he was usually out in the forest exploring for weeks at a time.

"Hey! It's my favorite pair of teens! How are you two doing? You just caught me on the edge of something big. Come, look over here!" Ryo exclaimed, his golden-brown eyes twinkling at the two from between strands of red and grey hair.

Anashi and Takeshi glanced at each other, then followed Ryo to the back of the house. A huge map was spread across the coffee table, with many markings across it.

"Is this everywhere you have explored, Grandpa?" Anashi asked.

"Yup, I just have to go here," Ryo pointed at a river on the map, "And here." He indicated a mountain.

"Are you looking for anything?" Takeshi asked.

"Well, yes, but that can wait until you tell me why I have the honor of your visit." Ryo said, pulling out a ruler and compass and placing them on the map.

"I wanted to ask you about my- our dads, do you know if there is any connection between them and world-class bladers?" Anashi asked.

Ryo paused his measuring for a moment. "You want to know about your fathers?"

"Yeah, did you know them?" Takeshi asked.

"I knew them both very well. What makes you think there is a connection between them and world-class bladers?"

"Well, our mothers suddenly get really quiet when someone mentions either."

"Ahh, that makes sense. Come out here, the DNA has spies practically everywhere and what I am about to tell you, they don't want to be known." Ryo said, leading the two into the backyard, or rather, the forest behind his house.

Once they were deep into the forest, Ryo stopped. They were near the high wall around the distant mountains. Nobody really seemed to know why it was there, or, if they did know, they didn't talk about it for fear of being attacked by the DNA.

"You want to know about your fathers?" Ryo said.

Anashi and Takeshi looked at each other, then back at Ryo and nodded.

"Then sit down and I will explain." Ryo indicated a fallen tree and the two sat down on it.

"To really explain everything, I have to go back several years, about twenty, to be exact."

**Me: Yes, yes I did just end it there. XD so, what do you think guys? -turns around-**

**Steel Warriors: -glaring-**

**Me: Oh dear, looks like I made a few people mad… Guys? You can stop glaring now, I get the point. You don't like the fact that one of you almost died…**

**Ryuga: Yeah, exactly. And none of us are going to do anything until we find out who it is.**

**Me: Then you are going to have to wait a while, because I have already written chapter 4 of this story and nobody even there knows yet.**

**Zero: I'M WHAT?**

**Me: Haha, Zero…**


	2. Picking Up the Details

**XD I'm back! And it looks like I have to have Madoka do the disclaimer today, because the Legendary Bladers are still mad at me and Zero is sitting in shock, still not believing that I made him a father in this story… Anyway, Madoka?**

**Madoka: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade, otherwise Stormflight would likely be canon.**

**Me: Oh, and if you didn't know already, the 'Lost Episodes' of ZeroG are online! Well, at least episodes 39-44, but don't search for them on YouTube, you can find them there, but they are really bad quality. The official WBO website has a discussion link to them.**

"Twenty years?" Takeshi was surprised.

"That far back?" Anashi exclaimed.

"Yes, before the DNA even existed. Bladers were everywhere then because there was no DNA to consider them a threat and outlaw them. Everyone was excited, because a huge tournament had just been completed. That tournament was the Beyblade World Championships. The tournament was fought in teams of four bladers each, one team from each country. The Japanese team, known as team Gan Gan Galaxy, had won it, their leader being named the official World Champion. There was another team, team Wild Fang, whose leader was originally offered the chance to be on Japan's team, but he refused, because Gan Gan Galaxy's leader was his rival, and both of them wanted to be able to find out who was stronger on a world-class stage. Once the World Championships were over, no one could have been more proud of Gan Gan Galaxy than I was." He paused for a moment.

"Why?" Anashi asked, although she felt she knew the answer.

"The leader of Team Gan Gan Galaxy was a thirteen-year-old boy named Gingka Hagane. He is my son and your father, Anashi."

"My father was… The World Champion?" Anashi was stunned.

"Yes, he is." Ryo replied.

"But what does this have to do with my father?" Takeshi asked.

"Your father was the leader of team Wild Fang, Kyoya Tategami."

"So…our fathers are rivals, like us?" Anashi grinned.

"You want to know the funny thing about that?" Ryo chuckled.

"What?" Takeshi asked.

"I have heard that you have never been able to beat Anashi, correct?"

"Yeah, I always beat him."

"Kyoya could never defeat Gingka, they blew up whole islands trying to break the tie started in the World Championships." Ryo chuckled.

"But, why don't our mothers like hearing or talking about them? What happened to them?" Anashi asked.

Ryo sighed. "That goes back about sixteen years. Do either of you two know the name of the only group that is fighting the DNA?"

"The Steel Warriors, right?"

"Yes, your fathers lead that group. Gingka is the one in charge, but if something happens to him, command goes to Kyoya or Ryuga, another one of his rivals. You both know that the DNA took over Japan fifteen years ago, right?"

Both teens nodded.

"Your mother was pregnant with you when it happened Anashi, and Takeshi, your father had just proposed to your mother. We were living in another village, but when the DNA found out that the Steel Warriors were there, they attacked a couple of times. The second time they attacked, Gingka almost died. After he had recovered, Kyoya had managed to blow up the DNA headquarters, but it was useless, because they had already taken over Metal Bey City. A couple of hours later, Tokyo itself fell, and they won that battle. So, we left the other village and came here, your fathers continued working, mostly undercover, trying to take the DNA down. Two years after Anashi was born, they realized that continuing to go back and forth between here and their new base was going to draw unwanted attention to both locations. So, they made the hardest decision ever. They decided to stay permanently at their new base, and left the village, promising your mothers that they would come back once the DNA was defeated. It has been twelve years since then, and none of us here have seen or heard of any of the Steel Warriors, except for the occasional DNA report that Madoka has hacked into, only to find that it's just another squad being defeated."

"So…they haven't been seen since?"

"No, nobody has actually seen them."

"Oh…well, thanks for telling us what happened to them, we owe you one."

"Come by tomorrow, I'll see if you guys can come with me on my next trip. The DNA would love to get their hands on my map if they knew it existed, I'll explain why later." Ryo stood and led the two back to the village.

-Meanwhile, in Tokyo, at the DNA headquarters-

"So, you want to join us?" Selen eyed the brown-haired boy standing in front of her.

"Yes, Miss Garcia."

"Why?"

"Because I want to travel the world. I have to find someone, and one of your agents gave me an offer."

"Interesting. Do you know how to handle a- never mind, we are always needing new agents and will find somewhere where you can fit in. you don't happen to be scared of needles, do you?"

"Umm, no, why?"

The woman seated across from him reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a small syringe. "This is standard requirement, if you want to work for us, you have to get this injection. What is your name?"

"Arashi."

"Arashi, huh? Well, hold out your arm."

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking, what is it?" Arashi asked as Selen took his wrist and injected the liquid into his arm.

"It's called the Evil Gene, now you will probably black out after feeling dizzy for a few seconds." Selen smirked as the boy dropped. "Assign him to the sniper department, we are short on people there."

Two guards came and dragged the boy off to a room, where he would wake up several hours later.

"Next." Selen called, entering Arashi's name into her computer.

A couple of hours later, Arashi woke up to blank, white walls and a severe headache.

"What was that stupid thing? Ughh, my head hurts…" he muttered, sitting up. His eyes soon adjusted to the bright, glaring lights, and he caught sight of a black uniform hanging from a hook on the wall.

"Standard DNA issue, you are to wear this at all times except when sleeping. Your department is on floor three, you will begin training under the supervision of Enzo Garcia, who you are to obey at all times, with no exceptions." Arashi read the note on the hanger, then looked at the uniform.

"Well, guess I'd better put this thing on and get going then." He said.

A few hours later, Arashi arrived at the training area of Floor 3.

"Snipers, huh? Sounds interesting!" he said with an evil grin. The brunette pushed open the door and went inside. The moment he entered, he was approached by a rather short man in a suit.

"You are Arashi?"

"Yes sir."

"My name is Enzo Garcia, I am your superior. First things first, I want you to run over to that case, grab a gun, and come back to me."

"Yes sir." Arashi instantly did as he was told.

-At the Steel Warriors' Headquarters-

"Hey Yuki! How's the research going?"

"There you are, Gingka! It's going great, but I need more of this testing solution. Think you can get it for me?"

"Yeah, as long as you can get that antidote finished. Once you do, all of us will be carrying a stash."

"I can't believe that they started recruiting! Who knows what they're up to!" Kyoya exclaimed, looking up from his work.

"Trying to defeat us, that's what." Gingka laughed. "But, they still haven't even found our base!"

"We're too fast for them, and they haven't considered that their robots can't respond as quickly as they can, and the time it takes for them to respond increases at about the same rate as the distance between the robots and headquarters." Kenta said, taking off a pair of goggles that he had been wearing and setting them aside.

"Well, I'll leave you three to keep working. I'll get that solution from the basement for you, Yuki." Gingka smiled and left.

"What's the status of the testing Warriorbelt?"

"Almost done, it looks like it is working!"

"Good, those pathetic robots won't stand a chance if we can get this perfected."

"No kidding, they-whoa!"

"Turn it off!"

"I can't!"

"Ughh, you have to be kidding me! L-Drago!"

"Uwahh! Ryuga! You broke it!"

"Better than it going off in our faces. Let's fix it and figure out what went wrong."

Chris sighed and opened up the side panel, tossing a few broken pieces to Ryuga. "Look what you did." He chuckled.

"What can I say, blowing stuff up is my thing."

"Yeah, but blowing up technology isn't such a good idea, Ryuga. Is there any more of that solution around here?" Gingka asked, entering the basement-combo-testing facilities.

"What solution?"

"Whatever one Yuki is using to try making an antidote for the Evil Gene."

"Oh, I think it's over in the corner of the south and east walls."

"Found it. Keep up the good work guys!" Gingka encouraged as he went back upstairs.

-A couple of hours later-

"Sunset! You guys know what that means!" Gingka exclaimed, stepping into the lounge, where all the others were waiting.

"Finally! We haven't been out of this base in forever!" Titi exclaimed

"Time to go do some field work." Kenta grinned.

"Exactly. Kyoya and I will go to Tokyo, Kenta, you and Ryuga go to Metal Bey City. Chris and Dunamis, carefully check on the Hikou Village, don't let anyone see you, blah, blah, blah, you know the drill. Yuki and King, Koma Village, Titi and Aguma- how did I pair up you guys?- hmm, actually, come to Tokyo with me and Kyoya. Those are our assignments until I change them, so let's go!"

"We're leaving the base unguarded?" Kyoya said as he, Gingka, Titi, and Aguma walked to the launching pad.

"Not entirely, we have Tamashii to guard, right Tam?" Gingka replied.

"Of course sir. Good luck!" the computer replied.

"See, home base will be fine. Tamashii will alert us if anything happens. Now, let's go!"

"Opening launch bay doors." Tamashii reported. "Preparing for launch."

"Activate all systems."

"Activating Steel Warrior systems."

Four helmets slammed shut over four faces as four pairs of eyes, blue, green, purple, and gold, glowed through the near-darkness.

"Ready for launch, you are clear."

"Let's go!" Gingka called as he blasted off with the others, their jetpack silencers doing their job and making launch completely silent.

"Look Takeshi, meteors!" Anashi called, pointing up at the blazing streaks of light.

"You're right! Quick, make a wish before they're gone!"

The two watched the 'meteors' until they disappeared, never suspecting that it was actually their fathers that had just flown overhead.

"Anashi! Dinner!" the young girl heard her mother calling from the front porch.

"Coming! See you tomorrow, Takeshi!" Anashi called, running for home as Takeshi stepped onto his front porch.

"Bye Anashi!"

Eiichi waved at Anashi as she ran past his house to her own, smelling dinner and seeing her mother on the front porch.

"So, was your grandfather there?" Madoka asked once they were sitting down for dinner.

"Yeah, and he wants me and Takeshi to come over tomorrow, he wants to take us on his next exploring trip."

"Well, we'll have to see about that. What did you need to ask him?"

"Well, I was asking him about dad."

"Oh, I see…" Madoka fell silent.

"Dad was a great guy, wasn't he?"

"Yes, and a strong leader…" Madoka seemed hesitant to talk about her husband, having not seen or heard from or about him directly for over twelve years.

"Sorry for bringing it up, we don't have to talk about it." Anashi muttered.

"No, it's okay. I just really miss him."

"What did he look like?"

"Well, he had red hair, like you, and the most beautiful, golden-brown eyes."

"Golden-brown? So, like-" Anashi suddenly fell silent.

"Yes, exactly." Madoka said quietly.

"I hope he's safe."

"Me too Anashi, me too."

-Back at the DNA headquarters, two weeks later-

"Let me out! I told you, I don't want to be here anymore! I won't be a part of any more schemes!"

"It didn't work?"

"Looks like that antidote is more powerful than we thought."

"We can't waste any more of it on him, just drop him off in the middle of a forest or something."

"Got it, how about the deep one near the south where all those robots were destroyed fifteen years ago?"

"Sounds good to me, just do it quickly."

"Kira!"

"Yes sir?"

"Take the prisoners in cells 2035 and 2036 and drop them off in the southern forest."

"Yes sir." Kira turned on his heel and strode out of the room.

A few minutes later, Arashi stepped back, startled, as the door slid open to reveal the DNA's top agent, Kira. The man was the literal definition of evil, having had the Evil Gene in him since before Arashi was born.

"W-what do you want?" Arashi asked fearfully.

"I have orders to take you out of here, come with me and don't you dare try to escape." Kira sneered, stepping aside so Arashi could walk out.

Kira repeated the procedure with the occupant of the cell next to Arashi's, a young man with curly, cream-colored hair. The pastel-haired blader led the two down the hallway after warning them not to talk, and they soon came to a door that Arashi recognized as the roof access.

"Where are we-" the cream-haired blader began, but Kira turned and sent him a death glare.

"Don't talk, didn't I tell you that?" he snarled, and the other man again fell silent.

Arashi was surprised as the other man stuck his tongue out at Kira once the pastel-haired blader's back was turned.

Once they were on the roof, Kira shoved them both into a helicopter and shut the door.

"Have a nice flight." He sneered.

Arashi looked out the window and saw him step back and signal the pilot.

"Yup, I waited long enough, and they finally released me. And they never found my bey either!" the cream-haired blader exclaimed as soon as they had left the ground.

"Who are you?" Arashi asked.

"My name is Shinobu Huriyin, the DNA captured me about ten years ago when I was trying to infiltrate them and take them down, I should have just waited for the Steel Warriors to do something, but I got too impatient. How did you get in?"

"Huh?"

"Into your cell, what did you do to make them mad?"

"Well, I did nothing, but I was one of their agents and got the Evil Gene, then they sent me on a mission to… and I got injected with the antidote and now I guess the Gene doesn't work on me."

"They sent you on a mission to do what?" Shinobu suddenly became very serious.

"To take out a Steel Warrior that had been spotted in the city, I actually succeeded, but now I wish I hadn't. If I had known this was going to happen, I would have never agreed to join the DNA."

"Which one was it?" Shinobu asked.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well, what color were they wearing?"

"I don't know, it was nighttime and it's all a bit fuzzy now."

"We have to think about it, try to remember, umm, what's your name?"

"Arashi, I can't remember, but why is it that important?"

"Because, if you took out the one known as Stormflight, it is a huge problem for them, because he's their leader. Just give me the color of his eyes, anything! Their eyes glow brightly in whatever color they wear."

"I don't remember…"

"Tell me if you ever do then. Arashi, why does that name sound familiar?"

**Me: Well, that's all for this chapter, as the plot thickens… XD Oh, and some of you might be a bit mad at me for this, but you aren't going to find out who Arashi met until chapter 6. XD However, more Warriors show up in the very next chapter! Next week's update will be a little bit late, and I will not be replying to any reviews from Monday-Thursday next week, just to give you guys a heads-up. Anyway, hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I do writing it, and see you next time!**


	3. Return to the Village

**XD I'm back! Posting a day later then usual, but I have a perfect excuse: I was at surf camp and had no access to internet whatsoever for four days. Anyway, in this chapter, you find out about four Warriors that are not the one who Arashi met and erm, injured, and you learn something very interesting about Arashi himself. If any of you have read 'Meeting Mom,' my mother's day special, you may have already recognized Anashi and Arashi. Anyway, enjoy the story! Anashi?**

**Anashi: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade, just me, Arashi, Takeshi, Eiichi, and the Steel Warriors.**

"Get out! Now!" the DNA agent helping fly the helicopter exclaimed, stepping into the back and opening the door.

"What?" Arashi and Shinobu were surprised.

"Well, you get a parachute, but you have to get off now, this is your stop." The DNA blader grinned and tossed a parachute to Shinobu. "Now put it on and get out."

"What about me?" Arashi demanded.

"Just grab on to the straps and hang on tight, they obviously aren't going to give us another parachute." Shinobu muttered, strapping himself into the parachute.

"O-okay…" Arashi said, grabbing hold of the buckles. Shinobu suddenly unbuckled them, loosened the straps, and buckled them around both him and Arashi. The older blader then leapt out of the helicopter.

"Ahh!" Arashi yelled and closed his eyes. Branches flew past him and Shinobu, leaving several scratches on both of them, but they made it down safely.

"That was… I am not doing that again, remind me if I ever try." Arashi muttered once they were safe on the ground.

Shinobu laughed. "You get used to it when you have been randomly picked up and rescued by the Steel Warriors a few times."

"You met them?"

"Yeah, I used to know them all very well."

"Oh… maybe they would help me find who I'm looking for."

"Who are you looking for, anyway?"

Arashi sighed. "My father."

"Your father…" Shinobu trailed off, then gasped. "Hagane! That's where I've heard your name before!"

"How did you know my last name?"

"I used to know you as well, but you were only like, four when I was captured!"

"Really? Did you know my father?"

"Yes, me and my friends all looked up to him, he was the strongest blader in the world and I would assume that he still is."

"D-do you know where he is? I left the village almost a year ago looking for him, that's why I originally joined the DNA, they promised me the chance to travel the world. I only worked for them for two weeks, but I'm never going back."

"Good, because your father would have been disappointed to find out that you were working for his enemy."

"If I had known the DNA was evil at the time, I would never have joined them."

"Yeah, it's sad, nobody in your generation seems to know that the DNA is evil, and their parents are punished if they ever tell them."

"So, who was my father, anyway?"

"Well, we have to get out of this forest somehow, so I'll tell you on the way."

"Okay." Arashi agreed, glad he had met someone who could help him.

-Meanwhile, at the Steel Warriors' Headquarters-

"Is he okay?"

"Well, he's still alive, but still in critical condition."

"Losing one of our number like this would be a huge blow, with how closely knit our group is."

"Yeah, I know. I just hope he can hang on." Titi and Kenta were standing off to the side, watching as Tamashii performed multiple medical procedures on the Warrior lying below them. None of them really knew what had happened to him, since nobody had been with them, but the alert had come to all of their helmets at once the moment he was injured, and Kenta and Titi had flown back instantly to help Tamashii heal their injured comrade. The other seven Warriors were still out in the field, but all were worried.

"What do you think Gingka thinks of this?" Titi asked, turning to Kenta.

"Who knows, Titi, who knows. Anyway, we should get something more useful than watching medical procedures done, Tamashii can take care of things here." Kenta turned away and strode down the hall.

"So, my dad was the strongest blader the world knew?"

"Yeah, nobody known could beat him, and only his rivals, Kyoya Tategami and Ryuga Kishatu, could even come close."

"Tategami? I have a friend named Takeshi Tategami, is Kyoya his dad?"

"Yeah, he is. Well, would you look over there? We're saved!" Shinobu pointed to two pairs of glowing red eyes.

"W-what is that?" Arashi whispered.

"Two of the Steel Warriors, Dragonfang and Warlord, if I remember correctly. Over here!" Shinobu began jumping up and down and waving his arms.

"S-steel Warriors? Uh-oh." Arashi began hiding in a bush.

"What's wrong?" Shinobu turned and looked at the teen in surprise.

"I-I killed one of them, remember? And I still have my DNA uniform on!"

"Arashi…" Shinobu trailed off. "Look, I'll explain things to them, they don't need to know it was you. Plus, if I just give them your name, they will know."

"Know what?"

"Arashi, your father is their leader. I know that at least he will welcome you, even if the others may be a bit distrustful. They know the effect the Evil Gene has, I am sure, and, even though you are responsible for the death of one of them, they should forgive you. Look, I'll do the talking, okay? Just come with me so we can get out of here, because your father would not forgive me if he found out that I had left his son behind in a place like this."

"Afternoon Shinobu. Long time no see." A voice said from above them.

Arashi jumped and turned around slowly. Standing on a tree branch behind him was the silhouetted figure of one of the Steel Warriors, leaning casually against the trunk of the tree with his arms crossed.

"Hello, Warlord." Shinobu said. "How's it going?"

"Good, except for the fact that one of our number has been severely injured."

"Who?"

"You don't need to know, but it obviously wasn't me. Who's your DNA friend there?"

Arashi was practically trembling in his boots.

Shinobu glanced down at him. "He is Gingka-san's son, Arashi."

"How did he get here, and in a DNA uniform?"

"Well, that's a bit complicated. The DNA dropped us both off here, they don't like us very much, especially since he got injected with your antidote, which I guess you completed recently."

"Two weeks ago." Warlord confirmed. "Wait, the antidote? It can't be… it was your fault, wasn't it?"

"If it was his fault, then he should be punished for it." A menacing voice entered the conversation.

"Wait, hold on! He was under the influence of the Evil Gene and didn't have control of his mind! He does now, thanks to whoever he killed, so can you please let off of him? He's had enough already!" Shinobu exclaimed, shielding Arashi from Dragonfang's sight.

"Severely injured." Dragonfang corrected.

"Huh?"

"If he was dead, we would have been alerted. Our comrade is still alive."

"He is?" Arashi suddenly became excited. "I never thought I'd be saying this then, but yes! I'm a terrible shot!"

"You're not actually." Warlord spoke up.

"Umm, is that a bad thing?"

"Well, yes, but you were a bad enough shot to miss his heart by a full inch. A direct hit one inch to his left would have killed him instantly. As it was, he was half-dead when his jetpacks got him back to our base, but he is under intense medical care right now."

"Which one of you was it?" Shinobu asked.

"He doesn't need to know that, let's just get them back to the village and continue our field work here. We don't have time to be standing around chatting." Dragonfang growled.

"He's not very friendly, is he?" Arashi whispered to Shinobu.

"Well, he is Ryuga, after all. He never really was friendly." Shinobu replied.

"Oh, and kid? If you haven't noticed all this half-buried wreckage, your father and I did this." Dragonfang indicated the clearing around them, which, as Arashi now realized, was littered with scraps of metal, all of them obviously DNA robot pieces.

"Wow…" Arashi trailed off, looking at all the scraps. The young Hagane gave a sudden surprised yelp as he was grabbed and lifted into the air. He looked up, and found himself in the secure grasp of the one named Warlord. For the next few minutes, he studied the face of the Warrior, wondering how his suit worked. In training, he had always thought that they were robots, until that one fateful night only twenty-four hours ago, but now he knew he was wrong. They were fully human, that was for sure, and they were strong and brave. Arashi felt proud, knowing his father was one of them, and a bit nervous.

"_Shinobu said that dad is their leader. What will he think when he finds out what I've done? I'm almost scared to meet him now, but excited as well. All I remember is his voice, I am sure that the memory is the night he left us."_

-Flashback, twelve years before-

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, I have to, to protect you guys. Take good care of the kids, okay?"

"I will. But why can't you protect us here?"

"Madoka, I know how you feel about this, I feel the same way. I don't want to leave, but I have to lead the others. They're counting on me, and we need all of our forces together. Flying back and forth between here and the new headquarters is getting too dangerous with the DNA controlling Japan. I don't want to accidentally lead them to our headquarters or worse, to here. Me and Kyoya stayed up late talking about it last night, and we both agree that this is for the best."

"Well then, you at least have to say goodbye to our two eavesdroppers over there."

Gingka laughed. "Alright you two, come here!"

Arashi and Anashi squealed and tried to run away from their parents, who soon caught them.

"Gotcha!" Gingka exclaimed, sitting down on the couch and snuggling one toddler in each arm.

"You two be good for your mother, okay?" His voice sounded sad as he spoke.

"We will!" Came a chorusing reply.

"Okay, now off to bed." Gingka released his kids and they ran for the hall leading to their rooms.

"I'll miss you." Madoka said as Gingka walked out the door.

Suddenly, the redhead turned back to her, tears forming in his eyes. He enveloped the brunette in a hug, then kissed her for several seconds.

"Eww!" Anashi and Arashi exclaimed when they saw their parents kissing.

"Guys! Go to bed!" Madoka exclaimed.

Gingka laughed.

-End flashback-

_"I don't even remember his face, but his voice sticks in my mind. I know that he left for a reason, and between me and Anashi, we pieced that reason together. We know that it was to protect us and save the world, but we really miss him, even though we never really knew him. From what Shinobu told me, he really is a great guy."_

By now, the group was within sight of the mountain that towered over the village.

"Arashi." Warlord spoke up suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you see those lights?"

"Yeah, of the village?"

"No, beyond them, on the mountain."

"Huh? Oh! I didn't see those before!"

"Exactly, you can only see them from up here, and only when the others know that one of us is returning from an assignment or something. Those lights are coming from the open landing bay of our headquarters."

"Your headquarters? So, you guys have been right here all along?"

"Yes, but do not tell anyone except for your mother and sister this fact. And do not attempt to climb the mountain unless it's an emergency. Understand?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Warlord."

"King."

"Huh?"

The red-eyed Warrior looked down at him. "My name is King, Warlord is just my Steel Warrior name."

"Oh, okay King-san."

"Well, we are here." King said, turning his body so that his feet were pointing down and hovering lower and lower until his feet touched the ground.

Arashi stepped away and gazed around at the village, which he had not seen for almost a year.

"Arashi!" The teen soon found himself enveloped in a tight hug from two girls who had run out of the nearby house, having seen Warlord land.

"Warlord?" Madoka stepped towards the red-clad figure, who turned back to face her.

"Mom... You know him?" Anashi was surprised.

"He is one of the Warriors." Madoka replied shortly. "How have you guys been?"

Warlord's helmet suddenly retracted, much to the surprise of Anashi and Arashi, revealing tanned skin and navy-blue hair.

"We've been doing just fine, just fine." King replied with a smile.

"How is Gingka doing?" Madoka asked.

"He's okay, don't bother worrying about him." King replied as Ryuga landed with Shinobu.

"Dragonfang." Madoka greeted him.

"Mrs. Hagane." Ryuga said simply. "We have to head back to base, Warlord."

"Alright. Hopefully we will see you guys later." King replied as his helmet slammed back over his face. The two red-clad Warriors saluted the group and soared off, leaving only a small cloud of dust in their wake.

"Arashi! How did you end up meeting them?" Madoka asked, putting an arm around her son's shoulders and pulling him towards the house.

"Well, it's a bit complicated."

"What is that weird outfit you're wearing?" Anashi asked.

"A DNA uniform? Arashi…" Madoka seemed very displeased.

"I'll explain when we get inside!" Arashi exclaimed. "But, only if you will tell me all about dad and the Steel Warriors."

Madoka sighed. "All right, I guess you guys have a right to know. Anashi has been asking about it anyway."

In a few minutes, the three were settled on the couch with a steaming mug of hot chocolate each.

"Arashi, you first." Madoka said.

"Okay, well, to make a long story short, I was looking all over Japan for dad, as you know, when I met a group of people wearing this uniform. I didn't know who they were, but they were all very friendly. I told them I wanted to travel the world, but, as you told me to, I didn't tell them my last name. Anyway, they said they worked for the DNA, and that there were a ton of openings in the association that would allow me to travel like I wanted to. I worked there for two weeks, and I'm never going back." he finished with a shudder.

"That's it? Wow, you weren't there long." Anashi said.

"But, he worked for the DNA, that's enough of a problem. You didn't see any Warriors?"

"Well…" Arashi trailed off and looked at the floor.

"Arashi, which one did you see?" Madoka had turned pale.

"I don't know, I can't remember. And don't ask me what color they were wearing, it was like midnight and I cant remember that either. Can we just talk about dad now?"

Madoka sighed. "I guess so. As Anashi has already found out, your father was the Beyblade World Champion, earning the title at the age of thirteen. A year later, he became famous for defeating an evil bey known as Nemesis. Two years after that, he left the public eye and nobody heard from him for about five years. During that fifth year, an evil organization called the DNA showed up, and a few of their bladers participated in a tournament called Neo Battle Bladers. You both know Zero Kurogane, he was the eventual winner of that tournament, becoming Japan's ace and following in your father's footsteps. Your father gave him Samurai Ifraid, by the way. Well, during the tournament, I was kidnapped by a robot that worked for the DNA. The robot's name was Stormflight. I was then rescued by your father. The very next day, just after the final battle between Zero and a DNA blader called Kira-" Arashi cut her off.

"Kira? I saw him at the DNA!"

"Arashi, don't interrupt!" Anashi hissed, poking her brother in the ribs.

"Sorry." Arashi muttered.

"Anyway, after Zero won, the DNA showed up, with the intention of taking over the WBBA and eventually the world. They tried to use Stormflight for this, but ended up having him looking for your father, who hacked into the stadium's speakers and announced that he was hiding in the DNA forces somewhere. I will never forget what happened next, it was all so vivid, like it happened yesterday. That day, we found out about the Steel Warriors, who had been working undercover in the DNA using your father as their agent, or rather, his own agent. They called this 'Operation Stormflight,' because Stormflight is your father's Steel Warrior name. Over the next year, the rest of them gathered together, and got their own suits and aliases. But, on one fateful day, the DNA took over Japan, and we had lost the battle. I will never forget the words your father said when he told us what had happened. He gathered us all together and made a speech, closing it with these words: 'We won't give up. We have lost this battle, but not the war. So, let the real fight begin!' Three years later, all ten of them disappeared, and nobody in this village has seen anything of them since until tonight when Dragonfang and Warlord, their real names are Ryuga and King, dropped Arashi and Shinobu off here. I only wish it could have been your father though, I would have liked to have seen him."

"Me too mom." both teens said at once.

"Well, now you know the story, so off to bed with you both. Arashi, your room is the way you left it, but cleaner."

"Thanks mom, goodnight!" Arashi kissed his mother on the cheek as Anashi hugged her, then the two went to their rooms.

"They're growing up so fast. Defeat the DNA and come back soon, Gingka." Madoka said before going to her own bed.

**Me: I love family moments.**

**Ryuga, King, Kenta, and Titi: -singing- She didn't kill us, she didn't kill us!**

**Me: -Sweatdrop- Well, at least they aren't all glaring at me anymore… -glances over shoulder-**

**Gingka and remaining five Warriors: -still glaring-**

**Me: -sigh- well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter: Arashi and Anashi kinda meet Gingka… XD**


	4. Nightmare

**XD I'm back! To those of you who live in the US and the other country (I can't remember which one) that also celebrates July 4****th****, Happy Independence Day! Hopefully I can post a one-shot to celebrate, but it's still in-progress. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**Anashi: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade, only me and my friends that are her Ocs.**

"Arashi."

"Mmm..."

"Arashi."

The teen opened his golden-brown eyes and gasped. There were galaxies all around him, red, green, purple, but mostly a bright, vibrant blue.

"Arashi." The voice that had attracted his attention called his name again. The teen looked around for the source, but saw no one.

"Who's there?" Arashi called, looking around frantically.

"Arashi, it's me."

"Who are you?"

"You already know the answer to that question, Arashi."

A blue flame ignited itself across from the teen, quickly growing larger and larger until it had expanded into a humanoid form.

Arashi took a step back, wondering what was going on.

"W-who are you?"

"You don't remember?"

"Well, no."

Suddenly the flames solidified into a solid figure, changing their colors in a flash of blinding light.

Arashi gasped and took a step back, looking into eyes the same shade as his own. Even though he did not remember seeing this person, he immediately knew who it was as the connections clicked in his mind.

"Figured it out yet?" Gingka asked, smiling at his son. His long blue coat blew in an absent breeze, his red hair waving in sync with it.

"D-dad? But how are you...?"

"I can do this anytime I want, actually. Well, almost anytime." Gingka replied, gesturing to the surrounding starry scene.

"How?"

"Any blader who is strong enough can, but there is a requirement. You have to either have a close bond with the other person, or you have to be battling them."

"So, a close bond in this case."

"Yes, but i cant be solid unless i am physically with you."

"You aren't solid?"

Gingka reached out a hand and went to place it on Arashi's shoulder, but the teen felt nothing.

"See, nothing."

"A-are you going to come back soon? Like, to the village?"

"If i can. The DNA still has to be defeated."

"Mom told me that you are the leader of the Steel Warriors."

"Yes, i am."

"I'm sorry for injuring one of you guys."

Gingka closed his eyes. "I know, but you didn't kill him, so it's okay. I have to go now, but we will meet again, soon."

"W-wait!" Arashi reached out for Gingka as the redhead began fading away.

"Goodbye, Arashi." Gingka closed his eyes and disappeared into a pillar of blue flame, which soon disappeared.

Arashi looked around as all the galaxies suddenly seemed to expand, the whole dimension turning into a solid white light. The teen threw his arms over his face to block out the glaring white light-and sat bolt upright in bed.

"That was... A dream? It seemed so real, i thought-" he sighed, then turned and looked out the window with his golden-brown eyes. The moon was streaming through, a few beams dancing across his bed.

"You're awake too?" Anashi's voice came from his doorway.

Arashi turned and saw his sister standing in her nightgown.

"Yeah, i had this really weird dream where i met dad."

Anashi gasped. "Did he tell you something about being able to create alternate dimensions and pull us into them because of some sort of bond?"

"You had the same dream?"

"Yeah, that can't be a coincidence. We should ask mom about it in the morning. What time is it?"

"I think its just after midnight."

"We should go back to sleep then."

"Alright, goodnight Arashi."

"Night Anashi."

The redhaired girl turned and left.

Arashi sighed and climbed back into bed after closing the curtains. He laid awake for a few moments thinking about the dream he had had, wondering if it was a dream or if his father had really contacted him.

Soon, he found himself running. What he was running from, he didn't know, but there was a loud crackling, snapping noise behind him. The teen glanced back and was surprised by what he saw.

Behind him was Tokyo, all in what appeared to be flames. However, the flames were unnatural, they seemed to be actually alive. Suddenly, he realized why he was running as a dark figure loomed out of the darkness in front of him.

"I finally caught you." The voice was filled with menace.

"W-who are you?" Arashi asked, turning from side to side and finding himself surrounded by more of the same figure.

"You know the answer to that question." The figures around him laughed evilly. The first one stepped into the light from the flames, enabling the frightened teen to see him perfectly clearly.

He had a face made of a dark type of metal, that was almost black. Glowing, deep red eyes cast an eerie glow as Arashi took a few steps back.

"You're... Why are you chasing me?"

The figure shrugged. "You killed me, i only want to return the favor."

"No, it can't be! King-san said you were still alive! No, no!"

"Arashi! Arashi, wake up!" Madoka shook her son awake.

"Are you okay Arashi? Mom heard you screaming from across the house!" Anashi exclaimed.

"I-I'm fine." Arashi whispered.

"What were you talking about?" Madoka asked.

"Huh?"

"I heard you, you clearly shouted 'King-san said you were still alive!' What was that about?"

Arashi sighed and looked out the window, which Anashi had opened, letting the first few rays of the rising sun in.

"I... didn't tell you the whole story about my two weeks at the DNA, or the reason they kicked me out."

"Come to think of it, you gave the impression that you had left them. You're saying they kicked you out?" Anashi said.

Arashi sighed. "I didn't want to tell you guys this, because i was afraid to, but i think the nightmare i just had is a result of it. It was about two nights ago, i think i told you that i did meet one of the Warriors while i was working at the DNA. Anyway, the DNA requires all of their agents to be injected with the Evil Gene. That thing is seriously scary, it takes over your mind and turns it completely evil. Anyway, two nights ago Argo himself called me up to his office and sent me on a mission: to take out a Warrior that had been seen in Tokyo. You can figure out the rest of it." Arashi looked down at the ground, ashamed.

"You... Succeeded?" Madoka turned pale.

"According to King-san, i missed killing him instantly by one inch. He said he was still alive though, i don't see why..."

"You dreamed about it?"

"Yeah, Tokyo was in flames and the Warrior seemed completely evil. He wanted revenge on me for killing him. Those dark red eyes are going to haunt me for the rest of my life."

"Dark red? Was that the color of his eyes when you... You know." Anashi asked.

"I don't think so, it could have been, but i don't remember."

"It couldn't have been." Madoka spoke up. "Out of all ten Warriors, there are only two with red eyes, and they aren't a dark red. You both saw them last night, Dragonfang and Warlord."

"So, my mind changed the color..."

"His eyes weren't blue, were they?" Madoka asked in a tone that was almost a whisper.

"I don't remember, i don't want to think about it anymore, but why blue?"

"There are two Warriors who wear blue, one is Cosmicbark, the only one to my knowledge who can repair their suits if they get damaged. The other one is your father."

"So... If his eyes were blue, then there is a fifty percent chance that it was... Dad?" Arashi looked horrified at the thought.

"I'm sure it wasn't, Gingka is too smart to get caught."

"He landed right in front of me mom, less than ten feet away at first and at point blank when i fired."

"Point blank?" Arashi was confused.

"It means he was less than a foot away." Madoka exclaimed with a shudder. "Anyway, let's go fix breakfast or something and stop talking about this."

"Sounds good to me!" Arashi exclaimed, all too eager to get off of the topic that had been haunting him for the past forty-eight hours.

"Alright then, go get dressed you two, and I'll see what i can do about breakfast." Madoka stood from where she had been seated on Arashi's bed and left, along with Anashi.

Arashi quickly closed his curtains, then went to his closet and pulled out an orange t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and the red belt with raised silver circles on it that held his bey gear. It was worn, like the brown one Anashi wore, and also had a loop on it for another belt to go through. The brown-haired teen wondered for a moment, as he often had, why the other belt that had originally gone with it was not present as well. Buckling the red leather around his waist and pulling on a pair of black boots, he decided to ask his mother about it.

As Arashi stepped out into the hall, he nearly collided with Anashi, who was wearing her usual outfit, which consisted of an orange v-neck t-shirt with a forest green skirt and leggings, as well as knee-high, dark blue boots.

"Ready for breakfast and then some forest exploring, like old times?" Anashi asked.

Arashi grinned. "Don't call it old times, it was only about a year ago, and you make me feel old when you say that."

Anashi laughed and started down the hallway. "Well, let's go help mom in the kitchen then, i think i smell pancakes!"

"Mmm, pancakes." Arashi followed his sister down the hall.

Madoka glanced up as her two kids walked into the kitchen, their boots making a noise that was all-too-familiar to the brunette.

"If you two will set the table, food will be done in about five minutes."

"Got it."

Anashi grabbed a few plates out of the cabinet as Arashi grabbed the silverware. Once they were done, the two teens helped their mother put the food on the table.

Almost the second they finished eating, a knock came on the door.

"I'll get it!" Anashi exclaimed, jumping up and tossing her dishes into the sink.

"Takeshi! Eiichi! Come on in guys! You'll never guess who got back last night!"

"Arashi?"

"Ok, so i was wrong, you guessed right away..."

"Hey guys!" Arashi greeted as the other two walked into the room behind Anashi.

"We were going to go to the forest today with Grandpa, want to come?" Anashi asked her brother.

"Sure! It's okay with mom, right?" Arashi turned to the brunette.

"Sure, knock yourselves out-not literally, you know, but-"

Arashi laughed. "Ok mom, we get it. We'll be careful."

Madoka smiled. "Yeah, Ryo will take care of you guys. Now get out of here and go have fun!" She waved them away.

"Arashi, guess what!" Anashi said once they were outside.

"What?"

"We were wrong about Grandpa Ryo, he's on our dad's side, not mom's!"

"Really? Well, i guess that makes sense, in our dreams last night dad did have red hair."

"Huh? You guys cant remember what your dad looks like and you dreamed about him?" Takeshi said.

The twins nodded.

"Yeah, the exact same one. It was like we were in space and he said that it was some alternate dimension that he could create because of the bonds he has with us." Arashi said.

"You're sure it was him?"

"Same red hair as Anashi, same eyes as me, the voice we both remember, yeah, i'm pretty sure it was him."

"I wonder what my dad looks like..." Takeshi trailed off.

"Well, your mom has blue hair, so i would guess that your dads hair is the same color as yours." Anashi said.

"But my eyes are my mom's, so who knows what color my dad's eyes are."

"Yeah, you should ask her about it." Arashi suggested.

"I did last night, she burst out crying."

"Oh... Bad idea for now then."

"So, what are we going to do at your grandpa's?" Eiichi spoke up.

"Go on some adventure, he has prepared backpacks for us all, we will be out overnight."

"Really? Cool!" Arashi said. "You checked with mom to see if this was okay, right?"

"Yeah, we worked out all out about a week ago." Anashi replied. "We'll actually be out there for about a week."

"Cool! Hey Takeshi, you have your bey, right?"

"Of course i do! Are you blind or something?" Takeshi laughed, indicating his gear.

"Eiichi?"

"Never without it, like a true blader!" Eiichi laughed and held up his bey, Guardian Ifraid, a silver and green Synchrom.

Arashi grinned. "Then as soon as we all get the chance, me and Lightning Pegasus are ready to battle!" He held out a silver and white synchrom.

Takeshi grinned. "Then me and Storm Leone are ready to take the challenge!" He held up the dark-blue and silver synchrom.

"Four-way battle royale as soon as we get the chance then?" Anashi laughed and held up her orange and silver synchrom bey, Flame Pegasus.

"There you guys are!" Ryo exclaimed as the group walked in. "Welcome back, Arashi!"

"Hi Grandpa!" The twins greeted the older redhead.

"You guys ready to go?" Ryo handed each young blader a backpack.

"Yup! Where are we going?" Anashi asked.

"Do you remember the last two places i showed you on the map?"

"Yeah, that mountain and that river?"

"That's where we are going. We will be gone for about a month, and will even visit the village where your father grew up, Anashi."

"Cool!" The four exclaimed.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Arashi exclaimed.

Ryo laughed and put on his backpack. "Then we're off!" he punched the air with a fist as he led the group out the door.

**Me: XD Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter: Ryo and the others explore the forest and meet up with a surprise! Seriously guys, it's been three chapters now, could you quit glaring at me?**

**Gingka, Kyoya, Yuki, King, Chris, Dunamis, and Aguma: No! -Continue glaring-**

**Me: -sigh- Well, until next time, let it Rip! Oh, and I may not be able to update on time next week, as I will be on vacation, but I will update as soon as I get back!**


	5. Adventure in the Forest

**XD Okay guys, I'm back! This update, like I said in the previous chapter, is late, but it's still here! XD Oh, and there are a few replies to guest reviews I forgot to put in the last chapter, so Ayra and Dequincy, be sure to read the A/N at the end of this chapter.**

**Ryuga: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade, she only owns her OCs: Anashi, Arashi, Takeshi, and Eiichi. She also owns the Warriors.**

"So, we know he succeeded, but we don't know who it was?"

"Yes brother, that's our problem, especially with this antidote they somehow managed to create."

"Hmm, well, we need to know somehow. Have squads search for the spot where it happened and we can check the security recordings in that area."

"How will they know its the right spot?"

"Enzo, as far as I know, this is the first time we have successfully taken out one of the Warriors. The body should still he there, and if its not, there will be blood stains for sure. Now get on it, i have other work to do."

"Got it." Enzo turned and left.

"Now, to see how Ian is doing." Argo said, clicking a few icons on his screen. A few moments later, his brother's face showed up on the screen.

"Yes, Argo?"

"Anything there?"

"It's still as quiet as it was fifteen years ago when we first came here, they have completely cleared out."

"Good. Keep it up."

"Argo, if there hasn't been anything here since we took over, why do you still have us stationed here?"

"Because, that was where they were before."

"Argo, they have been hiding from us for fifteen years now, you really think they are still in the area when we are obviously here? Don't tell me you are afraid because of that call you got five hours after we took over."

"Of course I'm not! I just think we need to be a bit careful around that area." Argo snarled.

"Fine, fine! I just think we should reconsider our placement of forces." Ian said before signing off.

-Argo's POV-

Yeah, it's been fifteen years. But, the Warriors are still out there, and no matter how many times i try, no matter how many times Merci or someone else assures me that we have won, i cant get the thought out of my mind.

_"As long as there is one Steel Warrior, one true blader left, you can't win. You may have control of Japan, but just remember this: good always triumphs in the end. You can knock us down as many times as you want, but we will stand back up. You can close in on us and leave us with seemingly no way out, but we will find one. You can kill all of us except for one, but that one will continue where the others left off. So, in the end, you can't win. We will back down for the moment to regather our resources, but we will be back. Remember that, Argo."_

The thought, those words, haunt me with every step i take. That is why i have Ian stationed with a whole garrison in Koma Village. That is why i have to find them all, take them all out, and then we can move to get the barricade that the rest of the world has placed around us. We will break out of Japan, and we will win. The world will be ours, nothing can stop us, and nobody even has the chance at trying, except for those pesky Steel Warriors. But, one by one, our snipers and robots will take them out. We just have to wait long enough, they aren't perfect, nobody is, we just have to wait for them to slip up, and when they do, it will all he over for them. We just have to wait...

"Hurry up Arashi!"

"Hold on a sec! I'm coming!"

Arashi and Anashi skipped from rock to rock across the river, Ryo following more slowly with Takeshi and Eiichi.

"Yahoo! This. Is. So. Much. Fun!" Anashi exclaimed, leaping easily from rock to rock. "Come on Arashi, don't tell me that you have suddenly become old!"

"I haven't, but i think it's the stupid Evil Gene slowing me down." Arashi replied.

"I thought you said the antidote took care of it?" Anashi paused her jumping, balancing carefully on a rock.

"Well, it at least keeps me from turning evil, but when you get the injection, it literally knocks you right out."

"Out as in unconscious?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I don't know how long, but it does, and the antidote knocks you out eventually, it took about thirty minutes for me to get from where i was to the DNA headquarters and i fainted almost the moment i got there."

"Your guys' names definitely fit you!" Ryo called from halfway across the stream as the Hagane twins reached the other side.

"Huh?" The two were confused.

"Your names both mean Storm, you talk up a storm, and you are both quick, almost just like your father."

"Tell us more about him, would you grandpa?" Anashi asked.

Ryo smiled. "Let me get across this river and we will break for lunch, I'll tell you while we're eating."

"Okay!" The twins quickly found a spot and began setting up while Ryo finished getting across.

"Okay, so what do you want to know?" Ryo asked once they had all settled down underneath a tree.

"Well, just what was he like in general?" Anashi asked.

"Well, he was always friendly, hyperactive when he was younger, and quick. After he became World Champion and all that, i would be battling him and his bey would be on the opposite side of the stadium as mine, and then i would blink and Fireblaze would literally be landing at my feet."

"Wow, that fast?" Arashi was surprised.

"Yeah, his bey was always an attack type."

"What was his bey exactly? I mean, i know it is a Pegasus, but what specific Pegasus?" Anashi asked.

"Well, unless something happened, it's currently a Synchrom Samurai Pegasus."

"Samurai? Like my dad's bey?" Eiichi spoke up.

"Yes, Zero and Gingka's beys are the only two that have the Samurai crystal wheel, and, until your beys were created, they were the only Ifraid and the only Pegasus around. Gingka is actually the only one of the Legendary Bladers that has a Synchrom as far as i know."

"What about my dad?" Takeshi asked.

Ryo grinned. "Where Gingka was always the hotheaded attack type, your father Kyoya was the generally calm defense type. He never did actually defeat Gingka, but he and his Fang Leone were not an opponent to be taken lightly. Your father could use his bey to create literal tornadoes at will, for either defense or attack, whichever he wanted to do."

"Wow cool!" Anashi exclaimed.

"Well, now that we're all done eating, let's be off!" Ryo exclaimed.

"How long are we going to be out here, anyway?" Arashi asked.

Ryo shrugged. "Well, where we are going now is up and down this river, and that will take a week, maybe more. Then we are going to the mountain, and getting there could take another two weeks, plus exploring it and getting back, we could be gone for more than a month!"

"Wow, that's quite a while!" Eiichi exclaimed.

"Well, i have been gone for a whole year before." Ryo said.

"Yeah, you missed us turning 13." Anashi said.

"And me leaving." Arashi said.

Ryo laughed. "True, i did. But it was for an important reason."

"What is the point of exploring Japan anyway?" Takeshi asked as they began walking downstream.

Ryo looked up at the sky. "Gingka is an only child, it's hard having him within contact easily for just over twenty years and then not hearing for him for a long time. Even though you know that he is an adult and can take care of himself, the instinct of a parent really never goes away, and, especially when he's up against something as dangerous as the DNA, you really want to know if he's okay sometimes. So, i am searching for him, for the Steel Warriors."

"Cool!" Takeshi exclaimed.

A rustle in the bushes caught their attention, and Anashi and Arashi went over to investigate, their beys at the ready. The rest of the group followed close behind.

"Get down!" Ryo ordered as he heard a familiar sound: that of machine guns firing.

Arashi, who had heard the sound before, instantly turned pale, while the others wondered what was going on.

"Into the bushes! Now!" Ryo shoved everyone underneath several nearby bushes, just in time.

A whole squad of DNA robots backed out of the bushes across the river, then used their jetpacks to get over the river, where they stopped what was apparently a retreat. The group was in a tightly-packed double row, firing their machine guns at something that the group in the bushes could not see.

"What are those?" Eiichi whispered, frightened.

"DNA robots." Arashi and Ryo replied at the same time.

"The DNA is here?" Anashi exclaimed quietly.

"I told you, their forces are practically everywhere." Ryo replied.

"Look there! What's that?" Takeshi pointed to two blazing lines of golden fire that had emerged from the bushes and were occupied with surrounding the robots, which were obviously trying to avoid them.

"They're beys!" Anashi exclaimed, catching sight of a spinning object at the center of one of the flames.

"Sagittario and Quetzalcoatl, to be exact." Ryo said.

"Huh? How do you know that?"

"I recognize the bey of a Legend when i see one, Anashi." Ryo replied.

"What's that sound?" Takeshi asked.

The air had suddenly been filled with a rather loud whirring sound, almost like a giant fan spinning ultra fast. Accompanying this sound was one that sounded like a jet plane, as well as a crackling, buzzing sound, all of which filled the air.

All the robots instantly spread out, scattering themselves to create a different formation.

"What is that?" Anashi was surprised as a large whirling object, about five feet in diameter, emerged from the forest. The edges of it were one solid ring of flame, with a golden ring around a silver center that crackled with electricity. Within seconds, it mowed down all of the robots.

Ryo gasped. "That's a signature Steel Warrior technique! Firearrow! Lizardflight!" He stood up and waved as the disc split apart, two gold-clad figures sliding back for several feet before straightening and catching their beys out of the air.

The two Warriors looked around, soon spotting Ryo standing in the bushes.

"Mr. Hagane! What are you doing here?" One, who had a straight bar down his mask that widened into an arrow shape at his chin, asked.

"Just exploring with a few teens. Get up guys!" Ryo pulled Anashi to her feet as the two Warriors walked over.

"Well, i recognize everyone except for you. I am Firearrow." Kenta said, pointing at Eiichi.

"And i'm Lizardflight." Titi said, stepping up behind Kenta.

"Well, you guys know Anashi, Arashi, and Takeshi. This is Eiichi-"

"Kurogane. I can tell that much." Firearrow finished for Ryo.

"We should probably be getting back." Lizardflight spoke up, taking a couple of steps back.

"Yeah, you're right. See you guys later!" Firearrow also stepped back.

"Activate jetpacks." The two Warriors ordered.

Takeshi and the others watched in awe as the two took off, leaving only a blazing streak and a few scorched leaves behind them.

"Well, let's keep going then." Ryo said, walking off in the direction they had been headed before.

"Why didn't you ask them where their base was?" Eiichi asked.

Ryo face palmed. "Why didn't i think of that!" He exclaimed in frustration.

"Yeah, why didn't you?" Takeshi laughed.

"Well, nothing we can do about it now. Too bad they were out of sight before we could see which way they went." Ryo said.

"Well, you said you narrowed it down, so we shouldn't have that much to do, right?" Anashi spoke up as they set off.

Yeah, hopefully not." Ryo fell silent.

For nearly the next two hours, the group walked on in silence. Ryo was constantly checking the sky for any sign of a Warrior. By nightfall, nothing else had shown up. The group set up camp in silence, and only when they had finished eating dinner did anyone speak a word.

"So, how far have we gone today?" Anashi asked, getting bored of the silence.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll figure it out." Ryo replied, pulling out his map.

The camp again fell silent.

"Hey guys, want to battle?" Arashi asked suddenly, jumping up from where he was sitting.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Takeshi replied, standing up.

"Go ahead guys, just don't make too much noise." Ryo said as the group walked off.

"We won't!" Anashi promised, running off after her brother and friends.

"So fired up, just like you." Ryo chuckled looking up at the sky, which was a blazing red due to the sunset. "They are becoming powerful, but they need a strong leader. Zero does have the capabilities to lead, but he doesn't know how to use them. We need you to come back, Gingka."

-Meanwhile-

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Anashi asked, standing on one side of a clearing they had found.

"Yeah!" Takeshi and Eiichi raised their launchers, beys attached and ready to go.

"Ready, three!" Arashi started.

"Two!"

"One!"

"Let it Rip!"

"Get it Flame!"

"Not so fast! Go, Lightning!"

"Storm!"

"Guardian!"

Almost instantly, Arashi and Takeshi were teaming up against Anashi and Eiichi.

"Don't let him get away, Flame!" Anashi called, her Pegasus chasing down Takeshi's Leone.

"Hey guys, watch this!" Eiichi called. "Burning Upper!" his bey circled the clearing as fast as it could go, in reality a poor imitation of his father's special move, but an example of the younger Kurogane's skill nonetheless.

"Go Lightning!" Arashi sent his bey slamming into Eiichi's, knocking it clear across the clearing.

"Aww man! I really wish I could shoot out flames like my father's bey!" Eiichi exclaimed.

"Yeah, I wonder how he does it!" Anashi said.

"Oh well, we don't know any fancy tricks, just straight out battling!" Arashi said, attacking Anashi's Flame.

"Yeah! Don't let him beat you, Flame!"

"Keep going, Lightning!"

"Guardian Ifraid! Push him back!"

"Don't let him defeat you, Storm Leone!"

Arashi and Anashi's beys pushed against each other, neither one able to gain the upper hand, both evenly matched in skill. The twins knew each other's attack patterns and defensive maneuvers like the back of their own hand, and neither one had beaten the other for a long time. Ryo stood, watching the battle, smiling at the thought of what these four teens could do if they were to reach Gingka's level. Even though not one of them had a special move, or even completely understood what one actually was, they already made a formidable opponent to go up against.

-Ryo's POV-

Just watching them, i can see the beginnings of the skill levels that their parents have attained. If only they had people to train them well. I could teach them all i know, but they probably already know it, with the exception of special moves. The only other person around anymore that could teach them anything useful is Zero or Ren, and Shinobu as well, now that he has been released from the DNA. All the others are gone. The Unbara brothers disappeared about three years ago, headed off to try escaping to the other countries around Japan to alert them and find out if our friends on other continents even know about our plight. Sakyo and Takanosuke both mysteriously disappeared soon after Gingka and Kyoya withdrew from the village, and nobody has seen or heard from them since. The group was very closely knit before they started disappearing, and Eito and Maru had even just gotten married a few years before they all left. Maru would have gone with Eito and Kaito, but she had just gotten pregnant, and her child is now a toddler. Madoka has been working lately helping Maru create a bey for the child, so that she can begin blading as soon as she is old enough to know to launch, not eat a bey. All of them, with the exception of Eiichi, are growing up with mothers that, although they know a lot about beys, don't have the skill level to teach their children the skills they need to follow in their fathers' footsteps and become champions, legends. If they could learn these skills, we would have an even more powerful force to help the Warriors. It will happen, we will win in the end, we just have to be patient and wait for some sort of signal. Warrior activity has definitely been picking up a lot over the past week, already we have seen four of them, and Arashi has seen five, if you count the one he, erm, injured.

"Hah! I win again!"

"No fair!"

Really, if they only had the training...

-Normal POV-

The battle ended with Anashi the winner, Arashi having been taken out by a combination attack from Takeshi and Eiichi. The group soon returned to their tents, and all were asleep within moments, tired from all the walking they had done that day.

**Me: XD Alright! So, that was chapter 5! Oh, and to those of you who have read the previous A/Ns, you know what's coming in chapter 6! ;) Now, on to the replies to guest reviews!**

**Ayra, you should make an account, so that I can reply to your reviews through PM. XD Thanks for all of your reviews so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Dequincy, that story idea you came up with is a great one, but I unfortunately can't do it, for two reasons: One, I have about 20 more ideas waiting for me after I finish this story, and two, I have not watched more than about half of the first season of the original series, so I don't know enough about it to write anything really in-detail. I would suggest that if Fanfiction continues to not let you get an account, that you submit the idea to JuniperGentle. She is an amazing authoress ho has written a couple of Beyblade/MFB crossovers, and she would definitely do a better job than I could. Another option is to write it and somehow send it to me, I could post it for you and give you the credit if you'd like! Sorry again that I can't write it myself, but if it ever gets written and posted, I'll read it for sure!**

**Next chapter: Arashi and the others (plus all of you guys) finally find out who nearly got himself killed! Which is especially a good thing for me, since I don't think I can stand all of these glares for much longer…**

**Gingka, Kyoya, Yuki, Chris, Dunamis, and Aguma: -still glaring-**

**Me: Ehehe, anyway, until next time, Let it Rip!**


	6. Escape to Snowy Mountain

**XD it's here! The chapter everyone has been waiting for! Okay guys, go read and stop glaring at me…**

**Gingka/others who have been glaring at me for about six weeks now: -goes to read-**

**Me: Finally! They were really getting on my nerves. Ryo?**

**Ryo: I, The Immortal Phoenix, will- oh wait, wrong cue card.**

**Me: -sweat drops-**

**Ryo: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own MFB, only her OCs.**

One month later, Ryo and the others had marked off the entire river on Ryo's map of Japan. The older Hagane was mildly frustrated by the fact that he had still not found his son or the Warriors, or any trace of them, with the exception of a few destroyed robots here and there, which became more numerous the closer the group got to Koma Village.

Early one morning, Ryo decided to do some scouting ahead while the others were asleep. Quietly, he snuck out of his tent, checking in on Arashi and Takeshi, who were sharing a tent, and ruffling the sleeping Eiichi's hair as the young Kurogane slept. Then, Ryo cautiously crept away from the camp and headed for Koma Village.

As Ryo got closer to his former home, he was surprised to hear rhythmic clanking noises, the sound of metal being cut and welded, a few crackling noises.

"Have they been here all along?" He wondered, creeping closer to get a better look. What he saw shocked him. The DNA was occupying Koma!

"Is everything ready for the assault?" Ian asked, walking right by Ryo's hiding place with another DNA official.

"Yes sir, they don't stand a chance."

"You are sure that is where the Warriors are?"

"Well, no, but their activity has been picking up, and it started with our patrols in that area. That village doesn't stand a chance."

"The village? Oh no! I have to warn everyone!" Ryo thought, quickly and quietly backing out of the place he was in and bolting for the camp once he was out of sight and hearing range.

Ryo paused, about to wake up the younger bladers, but decided to leave them there and go on his own.

"It's better if they sleep now, they may have a fight ahead later." He said, scribbling a note and leaving it on Arashi's pillow for the teen to find when he woke up. Then, Ryo tucked his map into Anashi's backpack and ran off for the village, intent on warning them before the DNA got there.

Madoka woke up early that morning and sighed. It sure had been quiet around lately with the kids gone, but she knew they were having fun. Ryo would do his best to protect them, so she didn't have to worry, right? That's when the commotion outside started. The first thing Madoka heard was Ryo yelling, followed by a frantic knocking on her front door.

Madoka forced herself to remain calm, pulled on a bathrobe, and opened the door to see Zero standing there.

"Mr. Hagane said that he heard the DNA planning to attack here!" Zero exclaimed. "We may have less than an hour to clear out completely."

"Okay, what is his plan?" Madoka asked.

Zero shrugged. "I don't know, he just said for everyone to meet him with their stuff in the center of town within about fifteen or thirty minutes, he wasn't sure how soon the DNA could be here."

"Okay, I'll be there!" Madoka closed the door and wet back inside, packing her things and a few valuables that she didn't want the DNA to get, then ran out the door.

Thanks to Ryo's warning, the whole village was evacuated in just less than an hour, and as the villagers left under his lead, they heard the DNA's robots approaching.

"Anashi!"

"Mmm?"

"Anashi, wake up! Grandpa Ryo is gone!"

The redhaired girl sat bolt upright at her brother's words.

"What?"

"Grandpa left! He left this on my pillow to say not to go back to the village because it is probably under DNA attack!" Arashi held up a piece of paper.

Anashi took it and read aloud to everyone, Eiichi and Takeshi having now joined them.

_Sorry to have left you guys alone, but I was scouting ahead this morning and overheard Ian Garcia plotting to attack our village. I have gone to warn them, and the village will likely be occupied by the time you read this. Whatever you do, don't go back there. My map is in Anashi's bag, follow it to the mountain, but be careful. Do not go to Koma Village either, it is fully occupied. Go to the east gate of the mountain, you will have to combine your strength and use your beys to open the gate. I believe in you guys, good luck. _

_With love, Ryo Hagane. _

"So, we're headed for the mountain ourselves?" Takeshi sounded nervous.

"We can do it! The Warriors are there! We can get them to help!" Arashi exclaimed.

"What? Are you sure?" The others exclaimed.

"Yeah! When Warlord carried me back, he pointed out their headquarters to me! We can do it guys! Our parents are the strongest bladers in the world, and we are going to follow in their footsteps, we can't lose!"

"Yeah! Let's go guys! We'll follow your lead, Arashi!" Anashi exclaimed.

"Well, we should start by packing up camp." Arashi said.

"Let's get going then! If the DNA is out in the forest, we really need to keep moving." Takeshi said, starting to take down the tents.

Thirty minutes later, the group was headed for Snowy Mountain.

"The East Gate, according to this map it's on the Koma Village side." Takeshi said.

"So we have to get around Koma without being spotted?" Anashi looked over her friend's shoulder at the map.

"Yeah, that will be difficult."

"We can do it guys!" Eiichi exclaimed.

"Yeah, but only if we're a bit quieter. The DNA forces are everywhere, start sneaking through the bushes, i just saw a flash in those trees over there." Arashi said in a whisper, pulling Eiichi down. In seconds, none of the group could be seen.

"I really wish we had Grandpa here right now!" Anashi whispered, frightened.

"Yeah, me too, but we don't. We can reach the gate, and we can get through it. It cant be that big, right?" Arashi replied, crawling through the brush.

"I hope not, we don't even really have close to the amount of power that your grandpa and my dad have." Eiichi spoke up.

"Lets not talk, so that we can avoid attracting attention." Arashi whispered, continuing leading the group through the bushes.

They continued on in silence for the next few minutes, until Arashi suddenly let out an exclamation of surprise as he was lifted out of the bushes.

"Well, what do we have here?" a DNA agent smirked, Arashi struggling in his grasp.

Takeshi quickly stuffed the map into Anashi's bag, jumped up, and launched Storm Leone at the hands of the DNA blader, catching him by surprise. He dropped Arashi, and the brown-haired teen rolled out of the way and launched his own bey.

"Run for it!" Arashi yelled, spotting more DNA bladers and a few robots coming from Koma Village, which was within sight.

Anashi and Eiichi jumped up, launched their beys, and took off towards the mountain.

"They're still on our tail!" Anashi wailed a few minutes later, glancing back.

"Don't look back, keep going!" Arashi called. The group caught their beys out of the air and kept retreating.

After about thirty more minutes, they stopped running and turned around.

"East Gate! It's huge! How are we supposed to get through this?" Anashi wailed.

"Go get them, Lightning Pegasus!" Arashi relaunched his bey and began attacking several of the others at once.

"Storm Leone!"

"Guardian Ifraid!"

"Flame Pegasus!"

The four beys flew from their bladers, attacking the DNA bladers. Anashi and Arashi teamed up, but still had little success with driving the DNA off.

Half an hour later, they were still fighting. All four of the younger bladers were tiring, and the DNA bladers had nearly doubled in number.

"We cant... Drive them off!" Anashi exclaimed in frustration.

"Don't give up guys! We just have to get the gate open! Anashi, help me with this!" Arashi called, grabbing Lightning Pegasus out of the air and turning around to relaunch it at the gate behind them.

"Arashi!" Anashi was panicking as she tried to fend off several DNA bladers at once.

"Let it Rip!" Anashi came to the aid of his sister.

"Come on! Just leave us alone already!" Takeshi yelled, attacking furiously with his Leone.

"And what do you guys think you are doing here?" A voice asked from behind Arashi and the others.

All of the DNA forces instantly took a step back.

Arashi froze, too scared to turn around. He knew that voice, it had haunted his dreams for nearly the entire last month. But this was different, in his dreams, there was always an undertone of evil. Now, he realized that the evil had not been in the voice before when he had met its owner.

"Well Arashi? I told you we would meet again." The voice said.

Arashi turned around slowly. Standing behind him, on top of the wall, was the exact Warrior he had met that fateful night. However, unlike in his dreams, this figure was not red. Arashi stared at him in shock for a few minutes before the others turned around.

"Who is that?" Takeshi asked.

"I told you about the mission i did for the DNA, it was him that i met." Arashi replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Back down now, DNA! I told you, we would be back. Tell Argo that we are ready for him!" The Warrior yelled.

Instantly, all of the DNA forces fled.

After staring in silence for several seconds, Anashi gasped.

"Y-you are..." She trailed off.

Silently, the Warrior raised his launcher. "You are correct." He said simply. "Let it Rip!" His bey flew past them, then turned and flew for the gate, shoving it open easily.

"Quickly! The DNA will be back with reinforcements soon!" He said as the group ran through the gate under him.

Once they were through, Arashi turned back to look as the Warrior closed the gate and leapt down to land next to them.

"Follow me, the base isn't far." He said, turning and starting to walk up the mountain.

"Wait!" Anashi spoke up.

The warrior paused. "Yes, Anashi?" He half-turned to look at her.

"I know that it's you, dad." Anashi said simply.

"Huh?" Arashi and the others were surprised.

"Simple, in all of our dreams, dad was wearing that exact coat!" Anashi pointed.

The helmet of the warrior suddenly retracted, revealing the flaming red hair and golden-brown eyes of Gingka himself.

The redhead smiled. "Well, nice to know that at least one of you was paying attention."

"It- it was you that i-" Arashi was stunned.

Gingka closed his eyes. "Yes, it was. But, as you can see, i managed to survive, although this is the first time since i have been out of the headquarters."

"I'm sorry dad." Arashi said quietly.

Gingka placed a gloved hand on Arashi's shoulder. "Arashi, look at me." He said.

The teen slowly raised his eyes to meet his father's.

"I have already told you multiple times that you can stop worrying about it. Sure, it caused a minor setback, but our system is set up to run so smoothly that the moment i was knocked out of the fight, Kyoya took charge. Now, let's get to headquarters before the DNA figures out where we went." He turned and began leading the way towards the top of the mountain.

Takeshi and Eiichi followed behind, watching as Anashi and Arashi chatted away, Gingka listening to them as he led the way.

After walking for nearly an hour, Gingka suddenly stopped.

"We're here."

"Where?" Arashi looked around. "I don't see anything."

"Exactly. Tamashii! Open bay doors, passcode Stormflight."

"Passcode verified. Welcome back, Agent." A female voice said out of nowhere.

"See something now?" Gingka smirked as the snow bank in front of them slid apart to reveal a doorway leading into a pitch black cavern.

"Whoa! Cool!" The group exclaimed as they followed the Warrior inside.

"Tamashii, lights!"

One by one, the lights hung across the ceiling lit up as the doors closed behind the group.

Arashi and the others gazed around. To their left was a large bare area of floor, marked off with bright yellow lines. In the center of this space were several spots marked with more yellow lines, partially blackened at each. To the right were two helicopters with what was obviously the Warriors' logo painted on their doors.

"What is that?" Eiichi asked, pointing to the blackened areas.

"The launch pad. The blackened portions are the places where we take off from in specific formations." Gingka replied. "Now, let's go down to the lounge area and hang out, shall we?" He keyed in a passcode at a control panel mounted on the wall and a door slid smoothly open, revealing an elevator.

Minutes later, the group was seated on a couch in the lounge, chatting away.

"So, where is everyone else?" Takeshi asked.

Gingka smiled. "Kyoya is in Tokyo at the moment, since i am sure you are wondering about him specifically."

"When will he be back?"

"Depends on what he planned. I am going to check and see what his current plans are. Tamashii!"

"Yes sir?"

"Bring up the computer screen, most recent Warrior movements."

"Of course."

A screen appeared out of the table in front of them, showing a map of Japan and several icons.

"See Takeshi, your father is here, in Tokyo." Gingka pointed to a tornado icon on the screen, then zoomed in. Specifically, the south side of it, headed south out of Tokyo, which likely means he's coming back here. Hold on a second, i'll call him and find out. Computer, activate Stormflight helmet."

Meanwhile, Kyoya was indeed headed back to the base, unable to contain his worry about Gingka any longer. No contact had come, and he and the others had been away for nearly a month.

"Hey Wildwind, you there? I need to know where you're headed, although my best guess is here."

Kyoya smiled with relief, hearing his comrade's voice at last.

"Well, look who finally woke up. Yes, i was headed back to hq, we were getting a bit worried after a month with no word of how you were doing."

"Well, keep coming anyway. Your son is here, as well as my kids and apparently Zero's son as well."

"Zero has a son now?"

"Yeah, makes you feel old, doesn't it?"

"Sort of. Anyway, i'll be there in about a half hour."

"Alright, see you then!"

"Yeah. And Stormflight?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you dare do anything like that again." Kyoya growled.

Gingka chuckled as the communications cut off.

"He's on his way." The redhead confirmed as soon as his helmet had retracted. "Tamashii, open up all communication links."

"Open."

"Stormflight to Warriors, everyone return to base, repeat-" Gingka was cut off by Ryuga.

"Yeah, yeah. You only need to say it once, Hagane. Good to have you back."

Laughter sounded from several other voices.

"Yup, typical Ryuga." Kenta laughed.

"Welcome back, Gingka!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Who?" Gingka smirked.

"Stormflight, i meant Stormflight."

"Well, look who is awake. Taking command back as usual i see." Came Chris's voice.

"Well, what else would i do?"

"I don't know, maybe give me a second chance at defeating the DNA first?"

"You had your chance, Kyoya. And-"

"It failed epically!" Titi cut in. "Yo-yo failed epically!"

"Stop calling me that! Seriously!"

Gingka laughed. "Don't you two dare start arguing, there is a certain group of youngsters here that are also listening."

"Huh?" Came from several voices at once.

"Ending communications." Gingka reached forwards and pressed a button.

"And three, two, one..."

Right on cue, several alerts flashed up onscreen. Gingka laughed. "Nope, you guys have to get back here first. Tamashii, ignore them."

"Was that the others?" Eiichi asked.

"Yup, and they are all on their way and will be here within the next hour or so, according to their current positions and speed. Meanwhile, I'm going to take a nap. Tamashii, tell me when they arrive." Gingka leaned back, pulled Anashi and Arashi close, and fell asleep.

The twins snuggled closer to their father, glad to have him back. Takeshi watched the two, glad that they had finally been able to find their father, brightening at the thought that his own father was only a few minutes away.

Twenty minutes later, Tamashii's screen began showing alert messages.

"Wildwind has returned to base, Warriorbelt is less than five minutes away."

Gingka woke up at the alerts. "Open landing bay doors." He yawned. "Come on guys, let's go."

The group reached the landing bay just as a green-clad figure touched down in the center of the launch pad. Gingka somehow managed to get Takeshi in the front of the group as Kyoya stepped off the landing pad and strode towards them.

Takeshi stood straight and tall as his father approached, but was noticeably trembling from nervousness.

Kyoya's helmet instantly began letting off steam the moment he landed, and by the time he reached the waiting group, his helmet had retracted.

"D-dad?" Takeshi was trembling.

"Hello, Takeshi." Kyoya said quietly.

Moments later, Kyoya had enveloped Takeshi in a close hug. Both Tategami bladers were crying, each having missed the other despite having almost never met.

Gingka smiled and pulled his own kids closer to him. Arashi and Anashi wrapped their arms around him, enjoying the close contact, the string arms wrapped protectively around their shoulders.

Five minutes later, Chris and Kenta landed, and Gingka stepped away from his kids to greet his comrades as their helmets retracted.

Anashi and Arashi laughed as their father was quite literally tackled by the other Warriors, minus Ryuga and Kyoya.

An hour later, the entire group was seated in the lounge, laughing and chatting. Several threats were thrown back and forth when Kyoya and Gingka began telling stories about each other, and Titi and Yuki soon had the rivals pinned to the couches to avoid a hotheaded battle.

"Oh, by the way Yuki, your antidote works for more than one injection of the Gene by the way." Gingka said.

"How do you know that?" Yuki seemed surprised.

Gingka grinned and placed a hand on Arashi's shoulder.

"Proof, he told me earlier that he has had two injections, one original, and one after i gave him the antidote."

"Huh? He had it in the first place?" Seven of the other nine Warriors were shocked.

Gingka sighed. "Guess i should explain. Most of you apparently only know the part of the story that involves me almost dying. Apparently, by your reactions, Ryuga and King already know the rest. None of you were with me when it happened, as you all know, but this is exactly what happened. I was down in the southern side of Tokyo, just casually cruising at about the level of a typical fifth floor in a building. I got to an open place and began hovering, that's when the DNA robot patrol found me. Naturally, they began firing and their headquarters were alerted. I took out one squad, but another arrived right as i finished. I took out that squad, then saw an actual DNA agent approaching with a rifle, obviously with the intent of taking me out. Before he could get situated, i had flown out of sight, but decided to get a closer look rather than just flying off like i normally would have. I am really glad that i did take a better look. Anyway, i landed on top of a truck just behind the agent, who was trying to find me in the open space below where i had just finished off the robots. I got his attention by simply asking him what he was doing, at the same time reaching into my pocket for the antidote. Naturally, he swung his rifle around and pointed it at me. I dove at him, the gun went off right as i injected the antidote. The last thing i remember is hearing my suit give the alert, i must have fallen unconscious before it actually took off."

"That agent should be found and punished!" Kyoya slammed a fist down on the table.

Gingka shook his head. "No, he has already gone through enough as a result of this. He apologized to me many times, and has been having nightmares because of it. It was the Gene and the DNA, not him."

"Are you insane? We need to show the DNA what happens when they take out one of our agents!" Chris yelled.

"No! The DNA, sure, but not Arashi." Gingka placed a protective hand on his son's shoulder. "Nothing is to be done to him, he has had enough, and anyone who even tries..." The redhead left the threat unfinished. "Is that clear?"

The twins, Takeshi, and Eiichi were all surprised at the sudden change in Gingka. From the moment they had met him up to just a few moments ago, he had been a slightly crazy, loving prankster and father; but now, they saw his other side: the fearless leader of the Steel Warriors whose orders were not to be questioned.

"Yeah, we get it." Ryuga muttered, although he was shooting glares at Arashi, glares that did not go entirely unnoticed by Gingka.

"Ryuga, that goes for you especially." The redhead growled at the Dragon Emperor, who sighed in defeat and nodded.

**Gingka: I KNEW IT! I knew it was me! Kyoya, you owe me twenty bucks!**

**Kyoya: Yeah, yeah, whatever.**

**Me: Don't worry guys, it's all uphill from here!**

**Gingka: Huh?**

**Me: Nothing else bad happens to you guys… Maybe I should have said, no, that wouldn't have worked… never mind… Anyway, until next time, Let it Rip! Oh, and I have a poll on my profile now that is related to Legend Blader Prank War, so go check it out and vote!**


	7. Reunion

**XD I'm back guys! Hopefully updates will be regular from now on, but I start school next week, so updates may not be quite as regular. I'll do my best to update weekly though! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Gingka: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

Three hours after the others had gone to bed, Gingka, Arashi, and Anashi were still awake talking. Kyoya and Takeshi had gone to sleep on the couch opposite, Kyoya seated, and Takeshi's head resting on his father's lap. Eiichi had taken up a recliner in the corner, leaving two more recliners and the large couch.

"So, how is Madoka doing?" Gingka asked suddenly in the middle of a conversation about beys.

"Mom's fine. She really misses you though." Anashi replied.

"The village!" Arashi exclaimed suddenly, jumping off the couch.

Gingka put his finger to his lips and pointed at Kyoya and Takeshi. "What about the village?" He asked.

"We were out in the forest with Grandpa Ryo, and this morning he left us this and was gone." Arashi pulled Ryo's note out of his pocket and handed it to Gingka, who quickly read it.

"This is serious." He said.

"Yeah, it's actually why we came here in the first place." Anashi said.

"Then we take immediate action, since we don't know whether he warned them in time or not." Gingka stood.

"Can we help?" Arashi asked, jumping up as well.

Gingka smiled. "Yeah, I've got an idea. Kyoya! Wake up!" The redhead stepped over and tapped his rival on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Kyoya's turquoise eyes opened almost immediately.

"We need to move out, apparently the village came under DNA attack and that's why the kids were here in the first place."

Kyoya nodded and shook Takeshi awake.

"Tamashii, connect Stormflight system to headquarters intercom." Gingka said as Anashi and Arashi woke up Eiichi.

"Connected." The computer confirmed.

"All Warriors up to launch pad, we have an emergency." Gingka said quickly, then turned and strode to the elevator.

"Is that really going to wale them all up? Eiichi could probably sleep through an earthquake!" Arashi grunted, trying to lift the younger blader out of the chair.

"Here, let me do it." Kyoya muttered, lifting Eiichi up. Te Leone wielder looked at the sleeping boy's face for a few moments, then dropped him.

"Ahh!" Eiichi instantly woke up as Kyoya grabbed his arm in time to keep him from hitting the floor.

"Now, let's go." Kyoya set Eiichi down and stepped over into the elevator, where Gingka was waiting. Takeshi, yawning and still half-asleep, soon followed, along with Arashi and the others.

By the time the group got up, the rest of the Warriors were already there, waiting on the landing pad and ready to go.

"What's up?" Kenta asked.

"Apparently the village was attacked by the DNA, we are going to go make sure they are okay at the very least." Gingka replied.

"So, what's the plan then?" Ryuga asked.

Gingka grinned. "Sneak these guys in," he pointed at Arashi and the others, "have them act like they are trying to rescue everyone, then, just when the DNA thinks they have them, we jump in!"

"Umm, are you sure dad? Because I'm not really..." Anashi spoke up.

Gingka turned to her with a smile. "Anashi, all you really have to do is launch and follow Arashi's lead, if you want to. Just give them a good fight, okay?" The redhead wrapped his arms around his daughter and hugged her.

"But I'm scared!" Anashi whispered, hugging back.

Gingka released her and got down on one knee with his hand on her shoulder. "Anashi, I won't let them do anything to you, I promise."

Anashi threw her arms around his shoulders, crying. The stress of worrying about her mother, plus having to deal with the DNA, had become too much for the redhaired girl.

Gingka hugged his daughter again, stroking her hair gently. "Shh, it's okay Anashi, it's okay." He repeated the words over and over as his daughter sobbed. "Come on, let's go rescue your mother."

Anashi nodded as Gingka stood.

"Okay guys, load into the helicopters!" Gingka called. "We approach quietly, the highest priority is to not get noticed. The closer we can get, the better. Now, let's go!"

Most of the Warriors quickly climbed into one helicopter, and Gingka reached out a hand to help Anashi and the others get in.

"Are you going to be okay Anashi?" Arashi asked.

"Yeah, dad will keep us safe." Anashi said, looking up at the front of the helicopter, where Gingka was standing, gripping a handle above his head on the roof as the helicopter took off.

"Activate Stormflight system." Gingka said. His helmet soon slammed shut over his face, the usual glowing blue eyes lighting up part of the helicopter's interior. The setting sun glinted off of the metal face, giving it a rather imposing look.

"You guys know what to do?" A metallic voice said as Arashi and the others stepped out of the helicopter.

Arashi paused and looked back at his father. "Yeah, I haven't failed any missions I have been given yet, and I don't intend to fail now."

Gingka smiled under his mask. "Then you wont. The determination to win, no matter what, should be enough. When you are battling an opponent who has the same amount of strength as you, it all comes down to who wants it more. Good luck." He saluted the group as they plunged into the forest, headed towards the explosion sounds indicating where a battle was going on.

When the group arrived, they were shocked by what they saw. There were strange bladers all over the place, as well as Zero, Shinobu, Ren, and Ryo. Maru was hiding behind a tall man with blue hair, holding tightly onto her child, who was crying. Zero and Ren were tag teaming against several DNA bladers, and Madoka was hiding behind Ryo and another blader who none of them recognized.

"Go, Levizer!"

"Oroja!"

Kaito and Eito, who had returned with help only to find the area in chaos, were tag teaming together.

"Fireblaze, Burning Fire Strike!"

"Go, Striker!" Masamune and Ryo were knocking out bladers, trying to protect Madoka.

The defending bladers were doing well, until Ian sent in his robotic army. After that, things went downhill. The defending group was soon split up completely, and even Hikaru launched in Aquario in an attempt to defend herself.

"Lightning!" Arashi chose that moment to jump into the battle.

"Go, Flame Pegasus!" Anashi yelled

"Guardian Ifraid!"

"Storm Leone!"

"Guys! I told you to stay away!" Ryo yelled as the four began attacking DNA bladers, with little results.

"Well, it's not like we had a choice!" Anashi replied.

"I am assuming those are your kids Madoka?" Masamune yelled over the sound of clashing metal.

"Yeah, but they really shouldn't be here!" Madoka replied.

"Go Zuraffa!" Da Xiang was nearly panicking as he was surrounded by robots.

"Ahh! Ryo, Masamune, help!" Madoka yelled as she was surrounded.

"Where are the Warriors when you need them?" Zero shouted.

"Probably mourning their fallen comrade still!" Ian laughed evilly.

"Madoka, jump!"

Ryo, Zero, and all of those who knew the Warriors froze at the words. Madoka quickly obeyed and was gone as a blazing streak of flame swooped down, taking her with it and flinging the robots back.

"Counterattack! Do not let him escape!" Ian ordered.

"Yahoo! Let's do this guys!" Arashi laughed, diving for the ground with his sister and friends as two more flaming streaks shot out of the bushes behind them and soared high into the sky.

"Arashi! You knew?" Ryo was surprised.

Arashi stood up and grinned. "Whose orders do you think we were following coming here?"

Madoka suddenly landed next to her twins. "I don't know how you two did it, but good job." She hugged the two tightly.

"Ian! I told you we would return! This ends now!"

Da Xiang, Masamune, and all of the other bladers from around the world that had been gathered by the efforts of the Unbara brothers looked up in surprise. Evenly spaced around the clearing, hovering above their heads, were ten figures, each wearing brightly-colored clothes and metallic masks.

"Ten of you? But that young man over there killed one of you on our orders! One of you is fake!" Ian yelled, pointing at Arashi.

Stormflight pointed to a small tear in his coat. "This is where his bullet went in. I have been recovering at our headquarters up until this morning. You failed again."

Madoka and the others gasped.

"I didn't know mom, I didn't know it was him." Arashi muttered as his mother looked at him in surprise.

"How did he get here? We banished him to the depths of a forest!" Ian exclaimed.

"We brought him here." Dragonfang snarled. "Because we knew that Stormflight would never forgive us if we left his son behind."

Ian's eyes widened as Ryuga's words sank in. The Garcia turned to look at Arashi, with fear in his eyes.

"You... A Hagane?" He snarled.

Arashi gulped and nodded.

"Yes, Ian. You should have learned not to mess with my family in the first place." Stormflight's voice fairly throbbed with his power as he spoke, driving every word home.

"Which one is Gingka?" Masamune whispered.

Ryo pointed proudly at the blue-clad figure hovering over the heads of Madoka, Arashi, and Anashi.

"Stormflight." He said simply.

"Enough talk! You will all be defeated here and now!" Ian yelled, sending half of the robots into the air and the other half after the group in the ground.

"Beys on the ground, techniques in the air! Warriors, go!" Gingka yelled, firing his cable at Ryuga, who was hovering to his right. "W.E.D.F technique, delta formation, go!"

"Whoa!" Teams Excalibur, Wang Hu Zhong, and Dungeon were all surprised as the Warriors paired up, crossed cables, and began their rapid-spinning technique, mowing down robots in seconds.

"They perfected it!" Ryo and Madoka exclaimed as they watched the group, flying in a perfect triangle formation. On the ground, it was a completely different story, as ten streaks of flame smashed their way through robots left and right.

"How do they fly and control their beys at the same time?" Zero asked.

"Practice! Lots and lots of practice Zero! You should have seen how many times me and Ryuga mowed down the rotors of our helicopters trying to perfect this!" Stormflight's voice came from the whirling disc leading the formation.

"Robots, retreat!" Ian called at last.

"Disengage!" The order came as each disk split in two, the Warriors separating into two near-perfect triangle formations, displaying the perfect control they now had in the air.

"King! I don't know which one is you, but you sure do have a lot of explaining to do!" Masamune yelled as the DNA forces retreated.

Warlord turned from his position behind Stormflight and waved at Team Dungeon.

"Go ahead, Warlord." Stormflight said. "Break formation!"

Instantly, Warlord flew over and joined Team Dungeon.

"Group hug!" King yelled once his helmet was down, tackling Masamune. Zeo and Toby laughed and jumped in.

Aguma walked over to Wang Hu Zhong once he had landed, his helmet retracting as he got there.

All around the clearing, everyone was laughing, commenting on how much each other had grown, and, in the case of Team Wild Fang, teasing each other about relationships.

Kyoya just rolled his eyes at Nile and Demure and leaned in to kiss Hikaru, who was already in his arms.

"Yuck!" Takeshi exclaimed, causing Nile to laugh.

"You said it kid, you said it." Benkei chuckled.

"Well, I did say I would be back."

Madoka turned her head to look behind her as a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist. The brunette turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Gingka! Put me down!" Ryo looked over as Madoka started yelling.

Gingka laughed, hovering in midair with Madoka in his arms.

"No, you're staying right here."

"Eww alert!" Anashi and Arashi laughed as their parents began kissing in midair.

Gingka slowly lowered their altitude, landing so lightly that Madoka never noticed her feet touch the ground.

"Group hug!" Anashi and Arashi ran over and wrapped their arms around both parents.

"Wait, how did you two get up here?" Madoka asked, surprised.

Gingka laughed. "Madoka, we're on the ground."

Madoka looked down. "What happened to hard landings?"

"More technology development on Yuki's part." Gingka chuckled.

"You do know how much trouble you are in, right?" Ryo's voice came from behind them.

Gingka chuckled. "No, but I'm guessing its about the same amount that I was in when I first showed up as Stormflight without telling you." The redhead turned to face his own father. Ryo quickly enveloped his son in a tight hug.

"Mmph! Dad, too tight, still a bit sore!" Gingka muttered.

Ryo relaxed his grip, a few tears falling from his eyes as he hugged his son.

"I guess the father never really stops being a father, even after the child has kids of his own." Kenta commented to Da Xiang.

"Yeah, apparently not." Da Xiang replied.

"Hey guys!" Gingka called, breaking away from Ryo. "Let's show Argo that we are back and ready to fight!"

"No Gingka, you just got back after twelve years, you are not leaving so soon!" Madoka exclaimed.

"I didn't say anything about leaving." Gingka grinned, his Legend Aura appearing around him. "I was thinking about a demonstration using our beys in the air, our teamwork in bey battles has even improved."

"What is that fire around dad?" Anashi whispered.

"That is a sign of a strong blader, quite literally, a cloak of his own power." Ryo replied as the other nine Legendary Bladers began glowing as well.

"Ryuga, how big of an explosion do you think we can create in midair?" Gingka called, raising his launcher.

Ryuga smirked. "Big enough to be seen from Tokyo, since that's obviously what you are thinking!" He replied, raising his own launcher.

"Ready then, three!" Gingka called.

"Two!" The rest of the Legendary Bladers raised their launchers.

"One!"

"You are about to see the true power of the strongest bladers in the world." Ryo whispered to Arashi, Anashi, Takeshi, and Eiichi.

"Let it Rip!"

All ten beys instantly bounced off trees and each other, quickly getting into the air.

"Helmets up and take off! Hover in circle formation, Warriors go!" Gingka gave the order.

Pegasus spread its wings and let out a piercing whinny as L-Drago and Leone roared. Spirals of flaming color whirled, perfectly in sync with each other. Blue and red lightning flashed as a tornado whirled in midair above the forest, the Steel Warriors flying in a perfectly synchronized pattern around the show of power they had created. Each Warrior was fully engulfed in the flames of his Legend Aura as he let out his full power. Cables crossed, hooked, intertwined, and released; maintaining the formation.

Argo was pacing in his office, looking out at the night sky every once in a while. Ian had reported a few hours ago to say that he had found the village where the friends of the Warriors were and was attacking it.

"Sir, Master Ian is calling." Merci suddenly reported.

"Yes Ian?"

"Argo, we have a huge problem." Ian sounded frightened.

"No, they cant be!" Argo exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so brother, the Warriors are-" Ian was cut off by a huge explosion.

Argo whirled and ripped the curtains open, then froze. In the distance, from the direction of Koma Village, was a huge pillar of light, in multiple colors. "They're back." He whispered, terrified.

"Argo, you- breaki-p-nt-hea-" Ian's voice faded into static.

"Well Argo? I told you, we would return. Your reign of terror is over."

**XD Yes, I did just leave you there. Next chapter: The Warriors start moving! Until next time, Let it Rip!**


	8. Tour of the Warriors' Base

**XD Alright! So, as you guys can see, the Warriors are finally making a comeback! In the next chapter! Well, this chapter gives you a tour of the SW HQ, so it should be interesting. And, Gingka's back to doing my disclaimers after I promised him that he doesn't die or get injured in my kext story planned for after this one. Gingka?**

**Gingka: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own MFB. Also, she would like to dedicate this chapter to Ayra, the guest reviewer who never fails to bring a smile to her face with her reviews, and who also happens to have really good grammar! Thumbs up to you for following the FF site rules!**

**Me: Anyway, on to the story!**

"Well Argo? I told you we would return."

Argo turned from the window and multicolored lights that were visible through it, looking at his screen in fear.

"You." He growled.

Gingka smirked. "I hope you're ready Argo, because we are more than ready."

With that, the Warrior cut off the connection.

"Kira!" Argo called.

The pastel-haired blader was in his leader's office within seconds.

"Yes sir?"

"Mobilize all forces to the forest near Koma Village, Ian should be able to pinpoint the location. The Steel Warriors are back." Argo turned on his heel and strode out, pausing at the door. "And get me a helicopter." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Kira grinned evilly as Argo disappeared down the hall.

"That was amazing dad!" Arashi and Anashi exclaimed as the Warriors retrieved their beys and landed.

However, Gingka made no reply, standing motionless in front of his family.

"Catch him before he falls!" Aguma exclaimed as his helmet retracted, darting over as the blue-clad Warrior collapsed.

"Gingka!" Madoka flew forwards. "Is he okay?"

"He overdid it again, he should be fine." Yuki said, pulling up Gingka's sleeve and pressing a few buttons on the redhead's wrist. "Lay him down, Aguma."

Aguma obeyed as Gingka's helmet retracted. The golden-brown eyes underneath were closed, but the Warrior was breathing normally, although he was a bit pale.

"He is fully healed, but hasn't recovered all of his strength. Today was the first day that he was even back in action." Yuki said as Madoka knelt down.

"We have to get him out of here, he called Argo and the DNA is probably moving right now." Kyoya said, again assuming command. The Leone wielder turned to the group of bladers behind them. "There is one helicopter in the bushes about a hundred yards away. A second one will arrive as soon as Chris and King can get it piloted over here."

The two nodded and took off as Kyoya continued.

"As many as we can get into the first one, go! Ryuga, Dunamis, pilot. No Warriors except for Gingka and the pilots should be in the helicopters, now let's go!"

"What did we tell you? Gingka is down, Kyoya is in command until Gingka is able to take back over." Ryo chuckled as Aguma carefully picked up the unconscious leader and carried him towards the helicopter. Somehow, they managed to fit the Hagane, Kurogane, and Tategami families into the helicopter, as well as team Wang Hu Zhong. Five minutes later, the other helicopter arrived, and teams Wild Fang and Dungeon, as well as the Unbaras and Shinobu, piled in.

By the time the DNA arrived a few hours later, the only evidence that the Warriors and their allies had ever been in the area were a few burnt leaves and blackened scraps of metal.

"We missed them! Those cowards left!" Argo yelled angrily.

"You were this close all along?" Hikaru was surprised as she looked around the landing bay of the Warriors' headquarters.

"Yes, you see? We were always within reach of a moment's alarm, and Gingka often sent one or two of us to check on things, although we were under strict orders to not let ourselves be seen." Kyoya replied.

"Wow..." Ryo just gazed around at the huge landing bay.

Aguma took Gingka down to the lounge and laid him on a couch with his head in Madoka's lap. Anashi and Arashi took up two of the recliners opposite, curling up in them and quickly falling asleep.

A couple of hours later, the three woke up to a rather loud thud.

"Mmph, what happened?" Gingka asked, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

Madoka and the twins laughed.

"You fell off the couch." Madoka said.

"Well, I knew that much. I meant what happened after we did that power show?"

"You fainted, Kyoya assumed command, and we all came here."

Gingka stood and looked around. "Oh, we are in headquarters, aren't we."

"Yeah, we have been here for a while. Any plans?" Kyoya said, entering the room with Hikaru and Takeshi behind him.

"How many people are available to help?" Gingka asked.

"Well, there's Wang Hu Zhong, Excalibur, Lovushka, the rest of Wild Fang, all of Zero's gang, us, and our kids." Kyoya counted them all off.

"Well then, we've got an army!" Gingka grinned. "The DNA doesn't stand a chance as long as we can train the others to fight the robots as well. We also have some new gadgets to test, right?"

"Yeah, Yuki needs your system so he can install them."

"I'll take it down to him then. Is he in his lab?"

"Yeah, working on the other systems."

"Alright then, let's get mobilized." Gingka said, reaching underneath his coat for the Stormflight system.

"What is that?" Arashi asked, looking at the small silver box in his father's hand.

"Just the entire Stormflight system." Gingka replied.

"That's the mask and everything?" The twins were surprised.

"Yup, all of it fits in this one little box, don't ask me how, because i have no idea." Gingka said. "Want to go see the control room?"

"Sure!" Anashi and Arashi exclaimed, following Gingka as he entered the elevator and pressed a few buttons.

Moments later, the group found themselves in the main control room of the Warriors' headquarters.

The twins gazed around at all the monitors scattered around the walls.

"Tamashii, bring up data." Gingka ordered.

"Ready." The computer replied.

"DNA movements within last twenty-four hours."

"Information on screen four."

Gingka turned to look at a screen behind him. "So, they are searching the area around the village. Well, they won't find us there." The redhead leaned forwards and pressed a button.

"Cosmicbark, is that new weaponry ready?"

"Well, look who woke up! Do you mean the new suit functions, or the helicopter and base defenses?"

"Both. Kyoya said you needed the Stormflight system to install the new gear on it?"

"Yeah, the sooner you can get that to me, the better."

"Alright, we'll come down there next. Arm the base's defenses, the DNA is getting a bit too close for my liking. They have already reached the base of the mountain according to Tamashii's data."

"On it."

"Off to the lab then, so that Yuki can get these new systems loaded as soon as possible." Gingka turned and strode back to the elevator, his family in tow.

Once they entered the lab, even Madoka was looking around in surprise at the various weapons hanging from the walls.

"I see you have been busy." she commented to Yuki as Gingka set the Stormflight system down next to his comrade.

The Anubis wielder turned. "Yup, we do have a country to save, after all." he grinned, then picked up a small gadget next to him. "Can you guys guess what this does?"

"No clue." Madoka laughed.

"Looks like some sort of gauntlet." Gingka said.

"Exactly." Yuki pressed a button, expanding the object, then slid his arm into it. "This is something I have been working on based off of something that Gingka and Ryuga came up with a while ago, using their beys.

Gingka looked confused for a moment, then smiled. "Oh, so that's what you did. I see, so our beys are supposed to slide in here?" he pointed at a few clips on Yuki's palm.

"Exactly." Yuki grinned back, and the two stood there for a moment.

"Huh? Can someone please let us into this loop?" Madoka asked.

Gingka turned and pulled Pegasus out of its case. "Anything I can fire at?" He asked.

"That wall, but be careful." Yuki replied.

Gingka attached Pegasus to his launcher. "Let it Rip!"

The silver and blue bey fell to the ground in front of him, spinning steadily.

"Pegasus, open fire!" Gingka ordered.

Madoka squealed in surprise as Pegasus fired off several bolts of blue energy towards the wall, leaving several dent marks.

Gingka retrieved Pegasus. "That's basically it, if we can fire off energy blasts without the bey spinning, then Yuki has already created something to keep our fingers out of the way."

"Exactly." Yuki confirmed.

"So, which arm will this go on once it's in the system?"

"Well, I considered just attaching it to the grappling hook, but then, if we needed to fire energy bolts and climb a wall at the same time, we would have a problem, so it will be on the other side." Yuki replied. "And it will likely stay out, but it will have to be worn over our gloves, inside could cause some major problems."

"Alright, how long will it take you to finish?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll call you when it's done."

"Okay, thanks Yuki."

"Why don't you take them on a tour while I'm at it?" Yuki suggested as Gingka turned to leave.

"That's not a bad idea, what do you guys think?" Gingka asked.

"I'm up for it." Madoka said.

"Alright then, we'll start at the landing bay, which you have probably already seen…" Gingka trailed off into thought as they entered the elevator.

A few minutes later, the four entered the landing bay.

"We didn't really get a good look at this, since we were worried about you." Madoka said.

"Well, Anashi and Arashi did at least. That's where we take off from, that ceiling above us opens up to let us out, and opens automatically whenever one of us is within a certain distance of the base. We have had to be very careful with it, since at night it is lit up and would attract attention." Gingka pointed to several areas as he spoke.

"But you can only see it from the air above the village." Arashi pointed out.

Gingka looked at his son in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"Warlord showed it to me one night after he and Dragonfang rescued me and Shinobu-san from a forest, we were flying back. And he pointed it out before we landed."

"Oh, that makes sense. When was that?"

"Nearly a month ago, less than a day after we met in Tokyo."

"Oh, I see, no wonder I didn't hear about that, I was unconscious."

"He went off looking for you or a whole year before he was recruited by the DNA." Madoka said.

"And it turned out to be a good thing that he didn't get my hair color, otherwise they would have recognized him as a Hagane right away." Gingka ruffled Arashi's hair playfully.

"Daad!" the teen ducked out from under his father's gloved hand as the redhead laughed.

"Shall we move on then?" Gingka led the way back to the elevator.

"And this is my least favorite room." Gingka said, walking into another floor.

"The hospital?" Madoka guessed.

"Exactly. Needless to say, I have been stuck in here for the past month. Moving on." Gingka turned and strode out the door as Madoka laughed.

"That was too easy to guess."

"Well, you know me pretty well." Gingka pressed the button, taking them down another floor.

"The lounge, you have already seen it." he said as the doors opened and then closed again.

"Here's our rooms, and a few extra rooms for potential visitors that we were sure would be here eventually." Gingka walked down a hallway after keying in a passcode.

"I see that you guys decorated." Madoka laughed at a few different doors that quite obviously led to the Warriors' rooms.

"Yeah, pretty much." Gingka grinned. "These down here are open, the other teams have apparently taken these right here, leaving the two at the end open. Perfect, for you guys." he turned to Anashi and Arashi as he opened the doors to two rooms that were right next to each other. "I'll let you pick, we can put a code on them as well, so that nobody can come in without your permission. We'll get them furnished as soon as we can."

Anashi quickly stepped into one room and shut the door, right in her brother's face.

"Hey!" the brunette teen yelled.

"First come, first serve!" Anashi replied.

Arashi sighed. "Guess I'm stuck with the other one then."

Gingka laughed. "Don't worry, they're exactly the same."

"So, how did you hide this large of a building anyway?" Madoka asked.

"Easy, I don't suppose you saw that the ground below you opened up into the landing bay when the helicopters were landing? The entire building is underground." Gingka replied.

"How did you dig down so deep?"

"Well, we stayed in a nearby cave, with our helicopters outside, until we finished building it. It took nearly a year to clear out the landing bay, and then we stayed in there while we dug out the rest. Don't ask me where we got building materials, Yuki and Kenta took care of that."

"And I suppose you have a generator down here somewhere?"

"Yeah, in the basement storage room, which is also our testing facilities. Shall we continue? There's only two more floors to see before we're done, and the next one is my favorite."

"Sure, let's go!" Anashi exclaimed.

"What's next?" Arashi asked.

Gingka grinned. "The training room, where we practice our formations and stuff."

"Wow, this thing is huge!" the twins exclaimed a few seconds later.

"Hey Ryuga! Care to demonstrate the obstacle course with me?" Gingka called, catching sight of the Dragon Emperor weightlifting across the room.

Ryuga set down the weight he was holding and turned. "Look who decided to get up!" he grinned, fangs flashing in the lights from the ceiling. "Sure, I'll demonstrate!"

"Gingka…" Madoka gave him a warning look.

"Don't worry, I've done this dozens of times." Gingka said as Ryuga came to stand next to him.

"But you're not fully recovered still!"

"The worst that could happen is me fainting again, so quit your worrying."

Madoka sighed, knowing that she couldn't persuade the redhead otherwise.

"Now, this is much easier and more interesting with our suits, since part of the course is supposed to be done in the air, but Yuki has them at the moment, so we'll just have to skip that part." Gingka said. "Ready Ryuga?"

"Go!" Ryuga took off running, with Gingka close behind him.

They first approached a tall wall, which was about three times their height. Ryuga stopped at the base of it and whirled, holding his hands low down to the ground. Gingka ran up and put one foot in them, then jumped, Ryuga giving him an extra boost. Once he was on top, Gingka threw down a rope, which Ryuga climbed while Gingka held it in place. Madoka and the twins watched in surprise as the two disappeared behind the wall, only to appear again a few seconds later diving out of the way of a few swinging logs.

Madoka gasped in fear as Gingka narrowly missed getting hit, then recovered, dodging the rest of them skillfully. Ryuga reached the end first, and stopped to wait for Gingka, who seemed slightly out of breath.

"You're slower than normal Hagane."

"Blame the fact that it took me a month to recover, now let's keep going." Gingka gave Ryuga a boost as the white-haired blader jumped, catching hold of a net hanging from the ceiling above and dropping another rope down to Gingka. The two swung across, then leapt out into thin air over a pool, catching hold of two ropes and swinging halfway across before letting go and diving into the water.

"That part is supposed to be in the air, if they had their suits, they would be flying through that tunnel." Kenta said, coming up beside the rest of the Hagane family to watch.

"That long twisty thing? No wonder you guys have so much control in the air!" Madoka exclaimed, looking at the large tangled object hanging from the ceiling, then back down as Gingka and Ryuga climbed out of the water and ran to the next obstacle. Gingka reached to the side and grabbed something, tossing it to Ryuga before grabbing another and putting it on. The two hooked ropes to their harnesses, then began climbing a vertical wall, using their feet to steady themselves as their arms strained to pull them up. Once they reached the top, the two again jumped down out of view. The group watching heard a splash, then saw the two swimming towards what appeared to be another pool right next to the first. However, once Gingka and Ryuga reached the edge, they dove straight down rather than climbing out as Madoka and the twins had expected. They soon appeared in the other pool, on the other side of what was apparently a wall with a gap somewhere underwater. Swimming to the edge, they climbed out, both out of breath.

"And that's about it." Gingka panted, walking back over to his family and grabbing a towel from a nearby rack.

"That was amazing!" the twins exclaimed.

"I have never seen you do something that complicated!" Madoka exclaimed.

Gingka grinned, taking off his blue coat and hanging it up nearby. "Give me a second to change and hang these up to dry and we'll go down to the basement." he said, disappearing through a door. Moments later, he reappeared in black sweatpants and a blue t-shirt, his red and brown crossed belts around his waist with all his gear in place. Silently, he led the way back to the elevator.

"Looks like they fixed what Ryuga blew up." Gingka commented as they entered the basement. Chris was busy operating a small machine, which was firing rapidly at a small target on the wall.

"It looks like a normal machine gun." Madoka said.

"Yeah, that's the point." Gingka said. "Chris? Want to show them what it really does?"

Chris grinned and pressed a button on a small metal bracelet he was wearing. Instantly, the small target exploded.

"What was that?" Anashi and Arashi asked at once.

"The bullets explode, this will allow us to blow up the robots a bit more efficiently. They only explode when told to though, so they're safe. I think Yuki was making a miniature wrist-mounted version for our suits, although the bullets would have to be carried separately and loaded before we could use it. It will also only be used against robots and helicopters." Gingka replied.

"So, that's your whole base here?" Madoka said as they headed back up to the lab to see how Yuki was getting along.

"Pretty much, and we've been here all along." Gingka replied. "I never was that far from you guys, now was I?"

"No, I guess you weren't." Madoka smiled and Gingka leaned in to kiss her.

"Eww alert!" the twins yelled.

Gingka rolled his eyes.

**XD Alright, so now you know what at least the basic layout of the Warriors' base is! I figured I would describe it, since I needed to fill up a chapter and it is a fairly important setting. Plus, I thought you guys would probably find it interesting to know what they set up! Next chapter: The Warriors and their allies begin planning, and Gingka, Zero, and Kyoya begin training their kids for battle! Until next chapter, see you guys!**


	9. Special Moves and Training

**XD I'm back! Before I start the chapter, I have a shout-out to a story that I have been reading recently. It is called 'A New Love: Another Story' by mysterygirl2.0. I think I had another story that I was supposed to give a shout-out for, but I forgot what it was… Oh well, if anyone knows what it is, please remind me. Gingka?**

**Gingka: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own MFB.**

**Anashi: She only owns her OCs, the plotline, and the Warriors.**

**Arashi: Enjoy!**

"Okay, so now that we finally know just what has been going on in Japan over the past few years, and why you guys all suddenly disappeared without a trace or an explanation, except for Madoka's call saying that the DNA had a new weapon known as Stormflight. So, what is the plan, exactly?" Da Xiang asked as everyone sat in the lounge, some standing against the walls and Gingka next to the coffee table.

"Well," Gingka began, turning on what looked like a tablet and pressing a few buttons, "First, we need the map. Yuki! How does this object work anyway?"

Masamune snickered as Yuki came over to help his redheaded comrade with the device on the table. A three-dimensional map soon popped up and Yuki whispered a few explanatory words into Gingka's ear, then stepped back.

"Alright, now that I at least kind of know how to work this thing, we do a few small strikes, make them either mad or afraid. We can't start with Tokyo, since we don't know their exact capabilities, considering that we only left our base about two months ago after hiding out in it for about twelve years. Now, we can start with striking Koma Village a few times, just to see what they-and we- can do."

"So, how do we start with that?" Zero asked.

"Well, we start by striking in small groups here," Gingka tapped a portion of the map and it lit up. "And here, also here…" the redhead tapped several more portions of the map. "This thing is really cool, even though I don't know half of how to work it. Anyway, all of these lit up portions we will strike at first, try to cripple their Koma defenses. If we can do that, we can move further out. Our key is to stay one step ahead of them, strike where they will hopefully least expect. Eventually, we will reach Tokyo, and then there will be no retreat. At Tokyo, we win or die trying."

Everyone fell silent for a few moments, then Nile spoke up.

"What is the plan for the initial strike then?"

"Well, we need to split up into five teams. Each team should have two Warriors on it, we already know who we pair up with. Maru, Madoka, and Hikaru can stay here, and we will need even teams. I'll let you guys work it out, just split up into numbers that are at least close to even. Yuki, I need to see what weapons and stuff we have, stuff we can use." Gingka said. "I'll meet you guys back here tomorrow evening. Until then, rest up, and get ready for tomorrow's battle."

"Do you think that Dad's plan will work?" Anashi asked. She and Arashi were hanging out in his room, she lazing around on the bare floor with a blanket from her room, and he laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"I hope so, he should know what he's doing." Arashi replied.

Anashi reached back for her bey, pulling it out and spinning it around on the floor absentmindedly.

The Hagane twins were silent for a few minutes, until a knock came on the door.

"Come in." Arashi called.

"Oh good, you're both here." Gingka said as he stepped into the room.

"Hey dad, what's up?" Anashi asked.

"Well, your mom said that you guys didn't know much about bey battling, so i thought I'd come and ask if you wanted to go do some training." Gingka explained.

"Sure! When?" Arashi asked.

"Well, whenever you wanted to. We could do it tonight and have the whole training room to ourselves, or we could do it tomorrow and potentially have to share it with the others. I'll let you guys choose, but Kyoya and Takeshi are already down there."

"Tonight sounds good to me. Anashi?" Arashi replied.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Anashi scrambled to her feet with a grin plastered across her face.

"Let me get my belt and gear then." Arashi stood and reached for the hook on the wall that his belt and gear were hanging from.

"You know, i still wonder what is up with this belt. It obviously was one of a pair at one time." Anashi commented as her brother buckled the brown leather around his waist.

"I just wonder what happened to the other half." Arashi replied.

Gingka suddenly laughed, earning a puzzled look from the twins. "Madoka never told you, did she?"

"Huh? Told us what?" The two said in stereo.

"Anashi has the other one, the belts you guys are wearing are a pair."

"How do you know that?" Arashi asked as they started down the hallway.

"Because, those are the ones i wore when i was your age." Gingka replied.

"Oh, cool!" Anashi exclaimed.

The three chattered about other things until they reached the stadium, where Kyoya and Takeshi were already battling, or rather, Kyoya was battling and Takeshi was trying to regain control of Storm Leone while he got his butt kicked.

"Are we going to be making colored flames like you do?" Arashi asked excitedly as he faced his father across the stadium.

"Not right away, but eventually. That kind of thing takes a while." Gingka replied, raising his launcher. "We'll start with the launch positions. Don't launch yet, just show me your stance."

Anashi and Arashi raised their launchers as Gingka stepped around the stadium.

"Hmm..." The redhead muttered a few things under his breath as he carefully adjusted their positions.

"You two are both leaning forwards too much." He said, grabbing their shoulders and straightening their posture.

"Now, get your beys." Gingka returned to the other side of the stadium and raised his launcher, attaching his blue and silver bey to it.

Anashi reached for the case on her right hip, pulling out a silver and orange synchrom while Arashi pulled out a silver and purple one.

"Three!" Gingka called.

"Two!" Arashi replied, excitement building in his mind as he tightened his grip on his launcher.

"One!" Anashi's turquoise eyes sparkled with excitement as her arm muscles tensed for launch.

"Let it Rip!"

"Alright guys, let's see whet you've got!" Gingka challenged, widening his stance.

"Lightning Pegasus!" Arashi ordered his silver and purple bey to charge the silver and blue one, but Gingka dodged the attack without moving a muscle.

"Go, Flame!" Anashi followed up her brother's attack, but missed, nearly losing control and flying out of the stadium.

"Pegasus!" Gingka attacked the twins' beys, sending both of them flying to land on the opposite side of the stadium.

"Come on Anashi, let's go!" Arashi called, widening his stance.

"Control, that's what you need first." Gingka said. "So, instead of battling, I want you to try to copy me exactly."

"Control? But I thought we had control!" Arashi replied.

"Not the amount of control needed to do this." Gingka said, as Samurai Pegasus sped up, circling the stadium rapidly. Moments later, it was spinning in one position, having abruptly stopped its charge.

"Whoa." the twins were stunned.

"Now, easier things first." Gingka said as his blue and silver bey began circling the stadium normally. "Anashi, what spin track and performance tip does your bey have?"

"U-umm…" Anashi trailed off, thinking. "I don't know, actually."

"Anashi has Tornado 125 and Right Rubber Flat." Madoka spoke up from the elevator doors, entering the room.

"Right Rubber Flat, huh? Well, I can easily teach you how to use that one." Gingka said. "And Arashi?"

"135 and Hole Flat." Madoka replied.

"Both attack types?"

"I figured they would want to be able to keep up with your speed." Madoka explained.

Gingka chuckled. "Madoka, nobody has been able to match Pegasus when it comes to speed, not for the last few years or so."

"Huh?"

"I'll show you." Gingka said, turning his attention back to the stadium. "While I'm demonstrating this, you two get your beys to hold still in the very center of the stadium, got it?"

The twins nodded.

"Good. Alright, let's go Pegasus!"

The silver and blue bey tilted forwards slightly as it picked up speed, barreling around the stadium.

"Time to disappear!" Gingka called.

"Showoff!" Kyoya shouted, glancing over form his battle with Takeshi.

Gingka grinned. "Pegasus, Light Speed Storm Bringer!"

Madoka and the twins gasped as Samurai Pegasus literally disappeared from their sight.

"Where did it go?" Arashi asked.

"You lost concentration, I would suggest heading back to the center before you reach the space between two and four inches from the edge." Gingka said.

"Huh? Between two and four inches? Why?" Arashi sent his bey towards the area.

Moments later, the brown-haired teen looked at the wall behind him in shock as his silver and purple bey dropped out of the crack it had made and fell motionless to the ground.

"Told you, you might want to stay away from that area." Gingka sighed.

"Huh? But I didn't see anything!" Arashi protested as he went to pick up his bey.

"Pegasus's special move is still in effect, it's called Light Speed Storm Bringer for a reason. It is moving faster than your eyes can see." Gingka replied. "You went into its path, and now you see what happens when you do that."

"How did you get it to move that fast?" Madoka asked.

"Training, of course!" Gingka grinned. "The robots won't know what hit them when we unleash this on them."

"I did it!" Anashi exclaimed suddenly, pointing at the silver and orange bey spinning steadily in the center.

"Good job Anashi!" Gingka said. "Alright Pegasus, slow down!"

The silver and blue bey appeared on the edge of the stadium suddenly, spinning perfectly in a single spot, demonstrating the perfect control that Gingka had over it.

"Your turn Arashi!" Gingka called.

"Alright, let's do this Lightning! Let it Rip!" Arashi launched, then sent his bey to the center. After a few minutes of intense concentration, he finally got it to spin in place next to his sister's Flame Pegasus.

"Great job guys!" Madoka called.

"It's a great start, you guys have the skills, we just need to tune them." Gingka said. "Now, let's see your attack power! Pegasus!"

The silver and blue bey moved from its position on the edge of the stadium and began circling normally.

"Flame!" Anashi sent her bey to attack, her orange and silver bey pushing against Gingka's silver and blue one. Samurai won out in the end however, and Anashi felt like she was pressing against a solid wall.

"Lightning!" Arashi joined the attack, and the two grinned as their beys began pushing Gingka's back.

"Yeah! Keep it up!" Anashi cheered.

"Not so fast!" Gingka called. Samurai Pegasus suddenly stopped and pushed their beys back, sending them both flying to opposite sides of the stadium. The blue flames of his Legend Aura wrapped themselves around him like a cloak, as the twins stared.

"How do you do that?" Anashi asked.

"Its just the amount of power that I have." Gingka replied. "next thing: special moves."

"Special moves? I've heard that term dozens of times, but nobody ever bothered to show me what one was, since they said something about it causing an explosion." Arashi said.

"Simple. I'll show you the effects of one, since Light Speed Storm Bringer was one. However, this time, I'll slow it down a bit so you can see the attack." Gingka said. "Pegasus, fly!"

The silver and blue synchrom leapt into the air as Gingka continued speaking.

"A special move is created using a combination of the bey's and blader's abilities. However, if there's no spirit in the move, you almost don't have a move. Pegasus, Stardust Twister Attack!"

An explosion shook the ground, and the twins ducked as their beys flew over their heads and out of the stadium.

"Now, who wants to do the obstacle course?" Gingka asked.

Madoka placed a gentle but firm hand on her husband's arm. "Gingka, it's getting late. Why don't we all go to bed now and finish this in the morning?"

"We have a country to free in the morning, but okay, I see your point." Gingka said.

"Can we stay down here a bit longer? I want to try creating a special move. Jinx!" the two twins said in sync.

"Well, I guess so." Madoka said.

Gingka pulled a small object out of his pocket. "This will get you back into the dorms, just slip it underneath our door when you get back up there." he handed it to Arashi, who carefully put it into his pocket.

"Alright, goodnight mom, dad!" the twins hugged their parents, then returned to the stadium.

"Let it Rip!" was the last thing Gingka and Madoka heard as the elevator doors closed.

"Go, Flame Pegasus!" Anashi called.

"Lightning!" Arashi responded.

"How do we come up with a name, anyway?" Anashi asked.

Arashi shrugged. "We'll worry about that later, let's just make a move for now! Go, Pegasus!"

Lightning and Flame clashed, as their bladers concentrated on getting pumped.

"What are you guys doing?" Eiichi and Zero came down a few minutes later to find the Hagane twins locked in a fierce clash, with neither of them giving an inch. Turquoise clashed with golden-brown as they stared each other down across the stadium.

"They're battling, and well into it." Zero smiled, then stepped over to another stadium. "Let's get going ourselves, Eiichi!"

The ten-year-old nodded and ran over to face his father.

"Ifraid, Burning Upper!" Anashi and Arashi glanced over a few minutes later to see Zero's special move in-progress. The two watched for a few moments, fascinated. Suddenly, something clicked in both of their minds.

"Flame Pegasus!" Anashi began attacking ferociously, but Arashi drove her back towards the edge of the stadium, tossing her into the air.

"Ahh! Flame!" Anashi panicked, but her bey landed safely back in the stadium.

After hours of battling, with Anashi getting thrown out over and over again, the two finally looked at the clock to see that they had been up all night, along with Zero and Eiichi. Takeshi had gone to bed, discouraged, at about midnight, along with Kyoya, but the green-haired teen now returned, and just in time.

"Guardian Ifraid, Sword of the Guardian!" Eiichi called, much to his friends' and father's surprise.

"Go, Samurai Ifraid!" Zero countered, but was even more surprised when his son's newly-created special move withstood his attack.

"Eiichi! How did you do that?" Arashi called, tossing Flame Pegasus into the air again.

"I-I don't know! I just… did!" Eiichi replied, glowing a light blue color.

"Alright! If he can do it, then we can too!" Anashi exclaimed as her bey once again landed back in the stadium.

"Have you guys been in here all night?" Gingka's voice said from the doorway.

"Yeah, we have." Zero replied, attacking Eiichi again. "Ifraid, Burning Tornado Upper!"

"You're using your strongest move against him?" Gingka was surprised, having missed Eiichi's move.

"Yeah, because of that!" Zero pointed as a cloak of blue flames wrapped itself around Guardian Ifraid.

"Do it again! Sword of the Guardian!" Eiichi called.

The two moves collided, creating a small explosion, but impressive for Eiichi.

"Aww man! You beat me again dad!" the black-and-gold-haired blader exclaimed as his bey landed at his feet.

"But, you came up with your own special move! I'm so proud of you son!" Zero ruffled Eiichi's hair and hugged him.

Gingka smiled at the scene, but his attention was suddenly caught by something else.

"Flame Pegasus, Flaming Star Crash!"

The redheaded Legendary Blader turned in surprise, only to see a ball of flames diving down on the purple and silver bey in the stadium below, his daughter enveloped in blazing orange flames.

"No fair!" Arashi exclaimed, picking his bey up off the ground after impact.

"Good job Anashi!" Gingka called, grinning.

"Let's go again! I'm going to keep this up until I make a move too!" Arashi held up his bey.

"Then let me in on this!" Gingka stepped up to the stadium and raised his launcher.

"Three, Two, One! Let it Rip!" Madoka entered the room to the cry.

"Fly, Pegasus!" Gingka soon had his bey in the air.

"Flame, Jump!" Anashi made a fairly successful attempt at following her father, while Arashi remained tied to the ground.

"Come on Lightning, I know we have it in us somehow!" the brunette teen muttered.

"Not so fast, Anashi! Pegasus, Stardust Twister Attack!" Gingka attacked, with both of the twins' beys in his line of fire.

"Flame! Flaming Star Crash!" Anashi responded.

Arashi panicked. "Dodge it Lightning!"

The silver and purple bey darted away, around the stadium. Anashi's bey flew out of control as it hit the stadium floor, then stopped spinning and sat motionless.

Gingka growled under his breath. "Not good!" he muttered, unable to stop his own attack. The center of the stadium cracked halfway up the sides as Samurai Pegasus made impact with the ground, and was left spinning, but barely.

"Yahoo!" Arashi sent his bey barreling around the stadium.

Gingka grinned, spotting the fire in his son's eyes. "Here it comes!" he yelled. "Pegasus, Storm Bringer!"

"Lightning Pegasus, Blade of Thunder!" Arashi called, glowing a bright purple.

**Me: Woot Woot! They finally created their special moves!**

**Takeshi: Except for me… Why don't I have a special move?**

**Me: Don't worry, you'll get one… As soon as I can make up one for you.**

**Takeshi:-pouts-**

**Me: Hey, cut that out!**

**Eiichi: Well, while she's busy yelling at Takeshi, I'm supposed to tell you guys that the next chapter involves the strike on Koma Village that was mentioned in this chapter. **

**Zero: And, until next time, Let it Rip!**


	10. Taking Back Koma Village!

**XD Alright! I'm back! Sorry for the later-than-normal update, I haven't had time to write due to school. So, from now on, my updates will be on Saturdays or Sundays, instead of Thursdays. Enjoy the chapter!**

"Okay, so why do we have to walk down the mountain again? Can't we just take the helicopter?"

"Masamune, I've told you a million times! One, because the helicopter is too noisy, and two, because Gingka's in charge and he said so! Now would you please stop asking!"

King and Zeo chuckled as they heard Toby yelling at Masamune for about the third time that morning. The group, minus Madoka and Maru, who had stayed back, were headed down the mountain towards the gate leading to Koma Village. Anashi walked silently towards the rear of the group, nervous, despite Gingka's reassurances.

All ten Warriors were masked, the sunlight glinting off of the metal faces of their masks as they walked, leading the group. Wild Fang strode casually along behind Wildwind, confident and happy to be traveling again with him as their leader. Benkei kept muttering his signature "Bu-bu-bu-bull!" under his breath as he walked next to Demure, who was scanning the horizon for any DNA attacks.

Stormflight stopped and held up a hand, signaling the others. He pointed down to the ground, carefully kneeling down behind a large rock and peering cautiously around it.

"They have control of the gate, this is going to be a bit more difficult than I thought." his voice came through the helmets and headgear that the rest of the group was wearing.

"There's another way out of this mountain, but it's a bit further off." Ryo spoke up.

"Lead the way, if we can get outside the wall without being seen, we can attack without them knowing we're coming." the glowing blue eyes of Stormflight focused on Ryo, who was wearing his old Phoenix costume.

"Grandpa looks like a Warrior himself in that outfit, doesn't he?" Arashi whispered to his sister.

Anashi nodded. "Yeah, he kinda does."

Ryo turned and lead the way towards the east, with Gingka following close behind him. The group trudged through the snow, with several of them shivering from the cold, particularly those who were from warmer regions and weren't prepared for the cold.

"H-hey, is there a warmer route to this other exit?" Demure asked.

Ryo paused and looked back.

"Unfortunately not, I am following specific markers here and if I try going off of them, we might get lost." He replied.

"If I had known that we would be in the snow for a longer distance than just from the base to the open rocks, i would have gotten everyone a cloak from the storage room." Stormflight said.

"Maybe next time we should just bring some anyway." Dragonfang said, glancing back at the shivering group behind him.

"Lets keep going, the sooner we get out of this snow the better." Zero spoke up, zipping up his jacket.

After about another thirty minutes of walking, the group came to a near-solid rock wall. Ryo stooped down and crawled into a low cave entrance, disappearing into the darkness. Stormflight soon followed, the light from his glowing blue eyes revealing dripping stalactites, some reaching nearly to the floor. Dragonfang, Warriorbelt, and Wildwind followed, creating an effect very similar to a rainbow inside as the rest of the group entered.

Ryo led them through the shimmering cave, lit only by the glowing eyes of the Warriors, who spaced themselves out evenly among the group to allow everyone to see where they were going.

"Uh-oh." Ryo's voice echoed through the cave.

"What is it?" Da Xiang, at the rear of the group, stopped as he nearly bumped into Chi Yun.

Stormflight let out a long whistle. "That's a big rock. Anyone want a demonstration of how we broke out of where we all were all those years ago when the Warriors first started?"

"When you blew out walls without making a sound and simply disappeared?" Toby asked.

"Exactly. Come on guys, let's do it!" Stormflight raised his launcher as the others stepped up next to him.

"Seasonals, outside, Solar System, in. Wait for the signal." Stormflight said.

"What are they doing?" Anashi asked Ryo.

"Let it Rip!"

"I don't know, blowing the rock away I guess." Ryo replied.

Five streaks of blazing color flew past the group, headed back the way they had come. Five more landed on the ground and waited, spinning steadily in front of the large rock blocking the way out of the cave.

A full minute passed.

"Ready." Stormflight and Dragonfang said at once.

Another minute passed.

"Slowpokes!" The red-orange and blue-clad Warriors teased.

"Ready." Wildwind, Warriorbelt, and Firearrow growled.

"On three." Stormflight said.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

The five Solar System beys attacked the rock, grinding against it at full power. The group heard a low, rumbling, cracking noise, then suddenly, daylight was shining on them as the rock broke silently into tiny fragments, revealing the Seasonal beys pushing against it on the other side.

Stormflight caught Pegasus out of the air.

"Silent, and perfectly simple." He said, grinning under his mask at the shocked silence enveloping the rest of the group.

"Let's go." Dragonfang said, climbing over the rubble.

"Hey, I know where this is!" Stormflight exclaimed as he caught sight of a familiar waterfall nearby.

"Yeah, I figured you would. Now, let's get going!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Alright, now that we're close, I'll start telling you guys the plan. You all have already split into groups, as I asked last night, and I have given each group a number from one to five. Now listen closely, because here are the groups." Gingka pressed a few buttons in his wrist as he continued walking towards the village.

"Group one: Zero, Sakyo, Anashi, Arashi, Eiichi, Dad. You will be on the north, following me and Ryuga."

Zero and Eiichi high-fived at the mention of their names as Gingka continued.

"Group two will be on the northeast, closer to east, lead by Kyoya and Chris: Takeshi, Nile, Demure, Benkei, Shinobu. Group three will be southeast, lead by Kenta and Yuki: Da Xiang, Chi Yun, Mei Mei, Chao Xin, Nowaguma, Lera. Group four, southwest, Aguma and King: Bao, Masamune, Toby, Zeo, Takanosuke, Aleksey. And group five, northwest, Titi and Dunamis: Julian, Wales, Sophie, Klaus, Tsubasa, Ren. Everyone got that?" Stormflight glanced back at the group as he finished.

"Yup."

"I think so."

"What side are we approaching from?" Masamune asked.

"Due south." Cosmicbark replied.

"Everyone quiet, get into your groups, we are approaching Koma." Stormflight said.

"Second time within a week?" Arashi whispered to his friends as they all split up.

Takeshi grinned and nodded, then waved as he followed Wildwind and team Wild Fang off towards the right. Group three followed them, as the group split up to make a wide circle around Koma Village.

Groups one, four, and five made their way towards the left, heading northeast as they plunged further into the forest. Group four soon broke off to get into position, and group five was left behind as group one forged ahead.

"Think Hyoma is still around?" Ryo asked.

"I hope so, he did stay behind, didn't he." Stormflight muttered.

"I see something over there." Arashi whispered, pointing off to their right.

"Computer, zoom in." Gingka said.

Everyone paused for a moment as Stormflight's eyes focused on the thick trees off to the right.

"If you can get into a tree quickly, do it, otherwise dive into the deepest bush you can find! It's a DNA squad, and we can't let them know that we are here! Activate grappling hook!" Stormflight said almost all in one breath as he fired his cable into a tall tree above his head, grabbed Anashi, and disappeared into the tree branches above. Ryo dove into the nearest bush he could find and disappeared. Zero picked up Eiichi and shoved him into the tree, then grabbed the black-gloved hand reaching down for him. Arashi glanced around, then dove into the bushes next to Ryo as Dragonfang also hid in a tree.

"I swear, I definitely heard something over here!"

"Oh, shut up, two. There's nothing here except for a few birds."

"I know I heard something, and saw something! It was not just a bird!"

"Would you all just calm down please?" Ian yelled at the arguing squad. "Look, we can't take any risks. If they are out here, which they have to be, we will find them."

"I think we're just all overreacting."

"Are you in charge here, agent?"

"No sir..."

"Then search the clearing, if they are within seeing distance, I want them found!" Ian thundered.

"Yes sir!" the squad split up, each member heading in a different direction.

"I found one!" a squad member grabbed Arashi by the back of his shirt and lifted him out of the bushes.

"Not again!" Arashi exclaimed, struggling.

"Hey, there's a Warrior here too!" the rest of the squad spotted Ryo in the bushes.

Gingka face palmed as Ryo stood up slowly.

"He's not a Warrior, just an imposter." Ian snarled.

Stormflight made a motion to Zero, Eiichi, and Anashi to stay where they were, then began silently climbing down the tree.

"Kyahh!" several of the squad members suddenly began yelling as a crackling noise filled the air, stopping after a few seconds as they fell to the ground unconscious.

"Let it Rip!" Arashi took advantage of the distraction to launch his bey, attacking the hands of the DNA blader holding him and forcing him to let go. The brown-haired teen scrambled over behind Ryo, who was glancing around, surprised.

"Sorry Ian, but we can't let you alert the others." Stormflight stepped up behind the DNA executive and placed a wet cloth over his face, knocking him unconscious. The squad was soon knocked out in the same way and tied to trees so that they could not escape.

"We have to hurry, it won't be too long before they wake up." Stormflight said, helping Anashi down from the tree and hurrying off into the bushes. Dragonfang leapt out of his tree and followed.

"Stormflight to Warriors, we have to hurry up, a DNA squad lead by Ian saw us. We knocked them all out, but they won't be that way for long."

"On it." Wildwind growled. "We're almost in position."

"Duck!" Warriorbelt exclaimed, pulling Shinobu down next to him as he dropped.

Several robots were tramping noisily through the bushes on a patrol only about ten feet away from the group.

"Should we take them out?" Takeshi asked.

"No, their HQ will be alerted if they go offline. Thos robots are being controlled from either Tokyo or Koma, we can't risk being spotted by them. From now on, we go through the trees. Quickly!" Wildwind replied.

The green-clad Warrior rolled out of the bushes, then stood up slowly, making sure there was a tree between him and the robots. He fired his grappling hook silently into the tree, then climbed up it, using his feet and the tree to steady himself. Warriorbelt quickly did the same as soon as his comrade was out of the way, and the two wrapped their lines securely around a couple of strong branches on the tree, then dropped the hooks to the ground.

"Hurry, do exactly what we did!" they hissed down.

Takeshi and Shinobu nodded and copied the Warriors as best as they could. In moments, the entire group was in the tree, with Benkei climbing the line last in typical Benkei fashion. (**A/N: Anyone remember in Metal Fusion when he was trying to act like the tree? Episode 6 or so, same episode where Kenta defeated Hikaru, go look it up.)**

"Now what?" Shinobu whispered.

"This." Wildwind replied, firing his cable into the next tree and climbing carefully across.

"Duck." Warriorbelt said, following suit.

The two Warriors then fired their cables into the tree the rest of the group was in, hooking the other ends securely around a branch.

"Just like a zipline, now get over here." Wildwind growled, leaning against the tree trunk to wait.

Benkei went first, using both lines, monkey-bars-style. Nile and Demure used them as a tightrope, grabbing each others' hands to keep their balance, and Shinobu and Takeshi clung to them and inched across fearfully. They went through the next few trees in the same way, getting faster and bolder each time.

"Wait." Kyoya said suddenly.

"What is it?" Warriorbelt asked.

"We're in position." the Leone blader replied.

"Good, so are we." Stormflight's voice came.

"Group three, in position." Firearrow's voice came.

"Group four, in position." Scythestrike said.

"Group five is in position." Jadebolt reported.

"Great, now here's what we're going to do. Everyone can see Koma Village, correct?" Stormflight asked.

"Yeah." the others replied.

"Good, do you guys see the large building in the center? If our guess is right, judging by the amount of security around, that's their control room. If we can take that out, Koma is practically ours. Cosmicbark, you set up the new gadgets in the landing bay this morning?"

"Yup, they're on the launch pad and ready to go."

"Good, just making sure. Alright, here's the plan. Warriors, we're attacking the control center first, from the air. But, the rest of our groups are going to attack the outside edge of the village, try to draw away their forces. Got it?"

"Yeah, I think so." Da Xiang replied.

"Good. Now, get them! Ready for launch in three!"

All around the village, the near-thirty bladers whipped out their launchers, adrenaline rushing through their veins as their muscles tensed, readying for battle.

"Two!"

"One!"

"Let it Rip!"

The DNA bladers and robots all throughout Koma Village heard the cry, as well as a certain Aries blader who had been locked up in a basement since the DNA took over the village.

Hyoma looked out the one window providing him with light, and saw DNA bladers and robots rushing past. The Aries blader had chosen to stay when the others evacuated fifteen years ago, and as a result, had been captured by the DNA and forced to show them the layout of the forest around the village. However, he had not told them about any of the other villages scattered around the mountains, since doing so would be betraying his friends. He heard explosions sounding from the edge of the village and smiled.

"You guys finally decided to come back, huh?" he muttered, looking around for a chance to escape, even though he knew it was useless. Aries was locked up somewhere in the control center, so he had no way of blasting open a wall or the ceiling to escape. Plus, even if he had, they would have likely surrounded him and locked him up somewhere else anyway. He returned to the window, watching what little section of the outside he could see for a chance to try getting someone's attention for help.

"Warriors, go!" Stormflight called, taking off with Dragonfang and soaring unseen into the sky as all of the robots and DNA personnel panicked at the sudden attack and rushed to the edges of the village to protect the vital information locked in the center.

All ten Warriors hovered in the clouds above the control center.

"Ready, Let it rip!" Gingka launched Pegasus, blasting a hole through the roof.

"And drop!" the group went into a freefall, cutting off the flames from their jetpacks and activating them again at the last second, landing perfectly.

"Stormflight to everyone else, we're in! Keep them occupied!" Gingka ordered, sending Pegasus smashing through a few robots that were rushing them.

"Let it Rip!" the others launched, smashing through more robots and the beys of the few DNA personnel left.

"Yuki, get those devices here now!" Gingka ordered, retracting his helmet. "It will only be seconds until their Tokyo headquarters figure out what's going on, and we need defenses!" the redhead stepped over to a computer and began typing after inserting a small chip that he had pulled out of his pocket.

"On it!" Yuki pulled a remote controller out of his pocket and pressed a few buttons. A screen popped up in front of him and he handed the device to Gingka, who tapped several places on it before handing it back and continuing to type. Then, he pressed a red button and picked up a microphone lying on the desk.

"Attention DNA personnel, your control center has been taken over. Surrender, and all will go easy for you. Continue fighting, and you will be defeated. You have only one choice. Either way, you lose." the redhead said.

Hyoma grinned, recognizing his friend's voice. "Great Gingka, now come rescue me, would you? This room is feeling a bit cramped."

Gingka pressed a button, deactivating all of the robots, then turned and strode through the open door to the outside.

"See if you can find any information on Hyoma, Yuki. Everyone else, let's go help defeat the rest of the DNA bladers."

"On it." Yuki replied, stepping over to the computer and typing.

"Now what?" Anashi asked as she looked around. With the help of Zero, Eiichi, Ryo, and Sakyo, they had already defeated all of the DNA bladers that had come to their area.

"Well, we could go look for Hyoma, he should still be here, assuming they haven't…" Ryo trailed off. "Come on, let's go search."

"We'll go this way." Arashi volunteered, grabbing Anashi's hand and pulling the redhaired girl off in one direction.

"We'll go this way." Zero lead Eiichi off.

Sakyo crossed his arms and leaned against a tree.

"Guys! Wait! You don't even know what he looks like!" Ryo called, running after his grandchildren.

"Well, what does he look like?" Arashi paused.

"He has very light blue hair and wields Rock Aries, and-"

"Got it!" Arashi and Anashi raced off.

"Just as reckless and impatient as their father." Ryo chuckled. "Good luck guys." he ran off in another direction.

"Find anything?" Gingka asked, turning from looking over the village to face Yuki as the Anubis blader walked up next to him.

"No, except for this." Yuki held up a small silver and pink object.

"Aries? Well, finding his bey is a start. We should keep looking." Gingka said, catching sight of Ryo opening a door and running into a house.

"Hey! In here!" Hyoma called, banging on the window as he saw booted feet rushing past.

"Huh?" Anashi and Arashi paused and looked around.

"It's coming from that house!" Arashi pointed.

"Let's go!" Anashi exclaimed, rushing around to the front of the house to find the front door.

"Wait! I'm-" Hyoma sighed, and slid down against the wall to the floor, burying his face in his hands as the two pairs of boots disappeared from his view.

"Let it Rip!" the light-blue-haired blader glanced up as the muffled cry came from the direction of the door.

"Over here!"

"Which room was it in?"

"Those sound like a couple of kids, could it be that guy Zero and one of his friends?" Hyoma wondered.

"Not here!" Anashi called.

"Or in here…" Arashi said. "I know I heard someone banging on a window."

"Down here! I'm in the basement!" Hyoma called, banging on the ceiling.

"The basement? We're coming!" Arashi called, looking around.

"There! I see a trapdoor!" Anashi pointed under the table.

"Great! Let's move that table!" Arashi moved a few chairs and began shoving the large piece of furniture.

Hyoma stood as he heard a scraping sound, accompanied by grunting as the two teens pushed the table aside.

"Almost…there!" Arashi exclaimed as the table fell over.

"Oops." Anashi flinched as it hit the floor.

"There's a padlock…" Arashi said, getting down on his knees and examining the large lock through a metal loop on the floor.

"I'll look for a key." Anashi said.

"Forget it, I don't think the DNA would leave it lying around. Arashi stood and attached his bey to his launcher.

"Get away from the trapdoor if you're near it, I'm blasting it open!" he shouted. "Let it rip!"

Hyoma ducked as he heard a crashing, splintering sound. He coughed, waving away the dust that had been kicked up by the trapdoor.

"Yeah! We found him!" Arashi exclaimed, peering into the hole.

Hyoma stood up and looked, then stared. Instead of the black-and-orange-haired and blonde teens he had been expecting, he found himself facing a brunette and a redhead.

"Who are you guys? You aren't Zero!" he exclaimed, climbing out of the basement.

"No, of course we're not Zero-san! My name is Arashi, Arashi Hagane. And this is my sister Anashi." the brunette introduced himself.

"Hagane?" Hyoma was confused, then his eyes widened as the realization dawned on him "You're- Great, now I feel old."

"Let's go find dad! He was wondering about you. You're Hyoma, right?" Arashi exclaimed, leading the Aries wielder outside.

"Dad!" Gingka turned as he heard his twins calling for him.

"Forget the search Yuki! The twins found him!" he called before jumping off the building he had been standing in and striding over.

"You-" Hyoma began, but Gingka cut him off.

"I know, I have a lot of explaining to do. I see you already met my kids."

The twins grinned. "We heard him banging on a window, he was in the basement."

"Well, good job you two. Oh, I almost forgot." Gingka reached into his pockets and pulled out two strips of fabric. "You guys have earned these." he held them out to the two.

Arashi took the strip of blue fabric from his father and held it up. It was a headband, similar to Gingka's, except that it only had one wing, on the right side. Anashi's matched it perfectly, only her wing was on the left.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Put them on!" Gingka grinned.

The twins grinned back at their father and pulled the headbands around their heads. Anashi put hers on top of her head, with her red bangs peeking out from under them, while Arashi put his over his bangs, leaving two small wisps of brown hair sticking out on either side.

Gingka chuckled. "You copycat!" he ruffled Arashi's hair.

"So, where's Madoka?" Hyoma asked.

"At the base, it was too dangerous to bring her here."

"Well, good seeing you again. What's the plan from here?"

"Strike one DNA outpost at a time, and finally? Tokyo." Gingka replied.

**Gingka: Finally! We start moving!**

**Hyoma: Finally! I get rescued!**

**Anashi: Finally! We get headbands like Dad's!**

**Arashi: You didn't leave anything for me to say…**

**Me:-hands Arashi a cue card-**

**Arashi: Next chapter: The DNA tries to counterattack!**

**Gingka: And they fail! I hope…**

**Me: Don't worry, I don't plan on injuring anyone for the rest of the story… Plans may change, but the current plan is to keep you guys all in top shape for the big battle.**

**Gingka: Good to know…**


	11. Hanging around SW HQ

**Sorry for the late update! I didn't have the chapter finished on time, and I got too busy with school to finish it. To make up for it, please enjoy a Warriors' blooper scene after the end A/N. **

**Gingka: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade, only the Steel Warriors and her OCs.**

**Ryuga: -mumbling under breath-**

**Me: What was that, Ryuga?**

**Ryuga: Nothing…**

**Me: I know it wasn't, it was about what happens when I write you weightlifting while I'm hyper, isn't it?**

**Ryuga: Yes, it was, now go away.**

**Me: -pats him on the head- It's okay, you just didn't think about what you were doing in this chapter…**

"Go, Flame!"

"Lightning!"

"Guardian Ifraid!"

"Storm Leone!"

"Keep it up guys!" Maru encouraged, watching the group of teens battling in the training room of the SW HQ.

"Lion Gale Force Wall!"

"Pegasus, Light Speed Storm Bringer!"

"Burning Tornado Upper!"

"Infinite Fire Stream Assault!"

"Are you four trying to blow the top of the HQ off?" Madoka shouted. Gingka and Zero were tagteaming against Kyoya and Shinobu, or, that's what they claimed to be doing, as the two rivalries were focused only on defeating each other.

"You almost have it Takeshi! Keep those flames burning!" Anashi called suddenly.

"Storm Leone! Lion Hurricane Blast!"

"Whoa!" The Hagane twins and Eiichi shielded their faces as the wind picked up.

"Hey! That's my wind you're using!" Kyoya complained.

"Mind if I borrow it for a second?" Takeshi asked.

Gingka laughed. "Go ahead! Thanks for opening up a wall in Kyoya's defenses for me!"

"Why you-" Kyoya growled as Gingka attacked.

"Pegasus, Stardust Twister Attack!"

"Ahh! Gingka-san! I wasn't finished with Shinobu yet!" Zero wailed as Ifraid landed at his feet.

"Showoff!" Kenta called, glancing over from his position on the climbing wall as Saramanda landed behind Shinobu and Leone in one of the pools.

"Hey Yo-Yo, catch!" Titi threw the silver and green bey to its owner.

"Stop calling me that!" Kyoya yelled, catching his bey.

"Pegasus, jump!" Gingka ordered, running over and taking a position at the other stadium.

"Storm Bringer!"

"Daaaaad!" Anashi and Arashi whined as their beys flew out of the stadium, knocked away by the blazing blue flames of Gingka's special move.

"Oh Gingka, quit showing off!" Madoka laughed, picking up Guardian Ifraid and Storm Leone and handing them to Eiichi and Takeshi.

Gingka grinned and caught his bey out of the air. "Off to the training course! Activate Stormflight system!"

Madoka sighed and shook her head as the Warrior flew off and entered the long, twisted tunnel hanging from the ceiling.

"Well, he sure is full of energy." Hikaru said, watching as Gingka flew out the other end of the tunnel and landed in the water below.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Madoka laughed as the redhead popped up and shouted a few words to Yuki before diving back down.

"It what?" Yuki called as Gingka popped up again.

"There's a clog in the drain! I need the thingy!" Gingka said.

"The algae-eating drain declogger?"

"Yeah, that! Wait, what?"

"This?" Yuki laughed, holding up a mass of hose attached to a long pole.

"Yeah-hey! You made up a fancy-sounding name to confuse me!"

"Not my fault if you forgot that it was called a pool vacuum." Yuki replied, dropping the hose into the pool next to Gingka. The redhead glared and disappeared underwater again.

"What is up with Hagane lately? He's been all over the place since we retook Koma!" Ryuga said, watching the scene casually from the weightlifting area.

"Yeah, must be a ton of stored-up energy. Considering that you and he are both attack-type bladers, I'm half surprised that you aren't running around like a hyper maniac." Aguma grunted, standing up from the pushups he had been doing.

"You did not just say that." Ryuga growled.

"Say what?" Aguma asked, picking up a set of weights from the rack.

"If I weren't holding this right now, you would be so dead." Ryuga snarled. "I don't run around like a hyper maniac."

"Who's running around like a hyper maniac? I didn't know you even got hyper, Ryuga!" Gingka said, shooting a cheesy grin at his rival as he landed next to the two and picked up a set of weights himself.

"I don't!" Ryuga protested, attempting to throw the dumbbells he was holding at the redhead and only succeeding in dropping them on his foot. The white-haired blader bit his lip, hard, then quickly ordered his helmet to slam shut over his face as he yanked his foot out from under the weights and, seemingly calm, limped over to the nearest bench and sat down.

"I thought he was a bit smarter than that." Gingka commented, setting down the weights he was holding and attempting to pick up the ones Ryuga had been holding.

"Just which ones is he using anyway?" the redhead muttered, glancing down at the numbers on the side.

"Uhh, Aguma, you had better get these, I don't think I can."

"You okay, Ryuga?" Kenta asked, having seen the whole incident.

"I'm fine." Ryuga grunted.

"Gingka, translation?" Madoka called.

"He needs a pillow and some ice." Gingka called.

Ryuga turned his head at the redhead, glaring through his mask.

"Boot, off, now." Madoka ordered, walking over to the Dragon Emperor with a bag full of ice.

Ryuga crossed his arms and leaned against the wall stubbornly, letting his body language do the talking rather than trusting his voice.

"Alright then, I'll do it." Madoka said, reaching for Ryuga's foot. She grabbed his boot and started pulling, only to get a yelp in response as the Dragon blader yanked his foot out of her grasp.

"Are you okay, Ryuga? I'm so sorry! Here, let me try again, a different way this time." Everyone in the room turned at Madoka's startled apology.

"No! I'm fine!" Ryuga yelled, getting up and trying to get to the elevator doors. Key word: trying. The moment that Ryuga placed his foot on the ground, he yelped in pain and sat back down.

"You were saying, Ryuga?" Gingka laughed as he walked over.

"Hold still, let's have a look at this." Madoka said, carefully taking Ryuga's boot in her hands again and examining it, with Gingka looking over her shoulder.

"I'll get Yuki." The redhead said a few moments later, turning and heading for the elevator. "We need to get that boot off."

"It can't be that bad." Ryuga grumbled, leaning forwards to look.

"Judging by the fact that your foot has swollen up so that i can't get your boot off, i think it is." Madoka said, glancing up as Ryuga's helmet retracted. The golden eyes of the Legendary Blader met her own turquoise ones, and the brunette was startled. The usually fierce gold had softened, and the signature fangs were clamped down hard on his bottom lip as the white-haired blader tried to avoid crying out at her every touch.

"Try the zipper on the side." Kenta said, coming over and pointing.

"Alright, ready Ryuga?" Madoka carefully took hold of the zipper pull.

Ryuga nodded, leaning back and regaining his usual indifferent composure. He let out a startled yelp a few moments later as Madoka finally managed to get his boot off, then close his eyes and crossed his arms, defying the mere idea of any pain.

Gingka soon returned with Yuki, who was carrying medical supplies and looking worried.

"Can you move it?" The Anubis wielder asked.

Ryuga carefully moved his ankle around.

"Not what i meant, but good. What about the part you actually dropped the fifty-pound weights on while trying to throw them at Gingka?"

The golden eyes of the L-Drago blader narrowed at the redhead as he moved his foot around, carefully and slowly.

"Well, it's not as bad as it looks, but you're still going to need these." Yuki held up a pair of crutches.

"What? No way am i going to use those!" Ryuga snarled.

"Suit yourself, but that means you are going to be confined to walking along the walls or leaning on somebody, because there's no way you are going to walk on this foot until it heals." Yuki said, applying the ice to Ryuga's swollen foot and wrapping it in fabric.

A few hours later, the entire group was gathered in the lounge, with an angrily muttering Ryuga constantly glaring at Gingka, mentally blaming him for the incident earlier.

"Alright, so why are we all up here?" Kyoya asked, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"We need to start planning for the bigger strikes." Gingka replied.

"The bigger strikes?" Zero raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, finishing with the one on Tokyo where we win or die trying." Gingka said solemnly.

Everyone in the room suddenly looked solemn, even Masamune and Titi.

"We just need a good plan, if we know where we're going, what we're doing, we have a better chance at winning. There will be no turning back in Tokyo, like there was a chance of doing in Koma. Of course, we do have Metal Bey City to free first, but even there, there will not be an easy retreat, if there is one at all. Aguma, I believe you said you had a few ideas for strategy?" Gingka turned and looked at the purple-clad Warrior as he spoke.

"Yeah, I did. The group strike worked well for Koma Village, but in a larger city like Metal Bey, it will spread out our forces way too much. So, because of that, we cannot do a five-point attack, but we can probably manage a two-point attack, one large one from the edge of the city to draw forces to the outside, and then a small group, maybe somewhere between two and seven, will fly overhead and strike two locations: the former WBBA headquarters, and the government buildings. If we can get information on exactly where the DNA's main Metal Bey City forces are, we can be more efficient in our strike. At Tokyo, we already know where their main headquarters are, and a single-point attack would likely be better there, if we can just swarm their main headquarters and take them out, the first thing we do when we get inside should be to free the large amount of bladers being held captive."

"Our main problem with that is that we don't know where any of them are being held in the building, and we can't waste time and energy running around trying to find them." Gingka commented.

"I think all of the holding cells are in the center of the building." Arashi spoke up.

"Huh?" most of the World Championship teams looked at the teen, confused, but the Warriors grinned.

"Of course! How could I forget, even after a month in the hospital, that Arashi knows the layout of the DNA Tokyo headquarters!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Gingka?" Da Xiang asked.

Gingka sighed. "Well, to put it simply, I was flying around Tokyo at night, got shot by a DNA agent, and was in the hospital recovering for about a month. That agent was Arashi, so he has been around at least part of the DNA headquarters."

"He was a DNA agent?" the others were stunned.

For a while, and they have this weird thing they call the Evil Gene, we have an antidote for it. But, that's not the point. Arashi, how much of the DNA building do you remember?" Gingka asked, turning to his son.

"About the same details that I remembered between getting the antidote and the moment I met you at the East Gate to the mountain." Arashi sighed.

"Huh?" Gingka raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, the Evil Gene seems to make everything fuzzy unless I am there seeing it again."

"Hmm, that's a rather annoying side effect." Gingka muttered.

"We have a bunch of pictures and scans of the outside." Yuki spoke up.

Gingka looked at his comrade in surprise. "Since when?" he asked.

Yuki laughed. "You were still unconscious, but I thought they might come in handy."

"Well then, go get them!"

Yuki nodded and left the room, returning a few seconds later with a small object in his right hand, which he plugged into the device sitting on the table at the center of the room. The brown-haired Warrior's eyes narrowed in concentration as he typed a few words rapidly, then gained a look of satisfaction as he stepped back from the table. A three-dimensional picture of a building popped up, and Yuki spun it so that the entrance was facing Arashi.

"See if you can remember anything more using this." Gingka encouraged.

Arashi looked at the picture, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he thought. The group around him waited expectantly, almost nervously.

"Well, this entrance here and a left turn right away will take you to the office of Selen Garcia." Arashi pointed at the front entrance. "And then I think a right turn would take you to an elevator, and on one of the first few floors were the barracks, floor three had the department I worked in…" Arashi fell silent, his eyes narrowing as he thought harder.

"At least some of the cells were on the top floor." Shinobu spoke up suddenly.

"You didn't think to mention that before?" Gingka looked at the cream-haired blader in surprise. "How did you know that, anyway?"

"The DNA dumped him and Arashi off in that forest that we destroyed those robots in all those years ago. I should know, because I had to carry him all the way back to the village." Ryuga growled.

"Oh, well that explains it." Gingka muttered.

"Yeah, and other than that, I don't think there's much more I know about the DNA… Except that Argo's office is this window right here, if my guess is correct." Arashi pointed to another part of the picture, on the top floor of the building, facing the same way as the front door.

"That's mostly all we need to know." Gingka said.

"So, what's the plan for freeing Metal Bey City?" Madoka asked.

"What Aguma said, we just need a map of the city." Gingka said. "A current map, of what it is right now."

"We can get that tonight, by doing a few flyovers and taking pictures." Yuki said.

"True, but how safe can we make doing that, since it obviously has to be done?" Gingka asked.

"Well, I did install cameras into the eyes of our suits recently, and a memory chip, so we can now even record what the robots are like in combat and come up with better ways to defeat them." Yuki replied.

"You just keep on amazing me with your technological advancements." Gingka grinned. "Good job. Now, who's going to do that assignment?" he looked around at the other Warriors.

"Ryuga's staying here." Yuki said as the Dragon Emperor opened his mouth to volunteer.

Ryuga snapped his mouth shut and glared at the younger Warrior.

"Yeah, sorry Ryuga, but you don't really have a choice." Gingka said.

"Me and Kenta can go." Titi volunteered.

"Count me in." King said.

"Alright, that's three. Can we get two more?" Gingka asked, looking around.

"I'll go." Dunamis said.

"And me, too." Chris sighed.

"Alright, as soon as night falls, you guys will take off then. Remember, the highest priority is to not get seen at all, if you get seen, don't come straight back to base, because then they could follow us and know where we are. Instead, fly around until you lose them." Gingka said. "Everyone got that?"

The group nodded.

"Then go do whatever. Yuki, I need you to meet me in the control room once they leave so we can keep track of them."

"Got it." Yuki said as the group began to disperse.

"Good luck guys." Madoka waved at the assigned team of Warriors as she left the room, headed down to the training room to watch the group of excited teens in front of her.

Kenta smiled and nodded.

"Landing bay clear?" Gingka asked.

"Landing bay is clear, ready for takeoff." Tamashii reported.

"Open bay doors." Gingka ordered.

"Opening. Wind speed, approximately ten kilometers per hour from the southeast. Temperature, thirty-nine degrees. No security threats detected in the area."

"Warriors ready for launch?"

"Ready." came the confirmation from the five helmeted figures standing in a triangle formation with Chris in the lead.

"Activate night vision and jetpacks, silencers full."

"Activated."

"Clear for takeoff. Good luck guys!" Gingka said, watching on the large screen in the control room as the group blasted through the open doors of the landing bay.

"Landing bay doors closing. Warriors approaching Metal Bey City, estimated arrival time: thirty minutes." Tamashii reported.

**Me: Ryuga, get back here! I still need you for the blooper! -chases Ryuga-**

**Gingka: Well, while she's busy doing that, enjoy the blooper, which takes place about halfway between Return of the Warrior and The Next Generation.**

"Ahh! Ryuga, slow down!"

"You speed up, Hagane!"

"I'm trying!"

"Look out for the-"

Yuki flinched as the two Warriors smashed into the wall of the training room.

"Are you guys sure you want to keep trying this?" he asked, walking over as the helmets of the two retracted.

"It was your fault we crashed!"

"I don't see you hitting the wall first, Hagane."

"Who cares who hit the wall first! You were going too fast and I lost control! I said fifty percent power, didn't I?"

"I thought you said seventy-five!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Guys! Would you quit arguing and just do it again? I need the data here if I am going to be able to improve our suits!"

Gingka and Ryuga sighed, their helmets slamming shut over their faces as they untangled themselves from the grappling cables that were attaching them.

"Fifty percent power this time." Gingka ordered, looking at the cluttered landing bay around them, which they had turned into an obstacle course for the purpose of training while they completed the bottom floor of their headquarters.

"Fine." Ryuga growled, widening his stance and preparing for takeoff.

"Ready, on your mark Yuki." Gingka said.

"Ready, and three, two, one." Yuki said.

The two blasted off, soon going into the Warriors' signature whirling technique. They were training to do it in smaller areas, like a forest, and Gingka and Ryuga were flying so close in a circle that they could have high-fived if they had wanted to.

"Ahh! More control, to the left!"

"How am I supposed to know which way is left when the direction is always changing? Hello, we're going in a circle here!"

"Ryuga, just go that way!" Yuki saw the circle shift as Gingka tried to point.

"Hagane, look out for the- dang it, we sliced it off again!"

"Ahh! That took us weeks to repair last time! Ryuga, get away from the helicopters!"

"I'm trying, but you're not coming with me!"

"I'm trying!"

Yuki sighed as the two mowed all of the rotors off of both helicopters and crash landed in the center of the landing bay.

"Alright guys, I think that's enough for one day." the brunette said.

"You said it." Gingka muttered, trying to get himself untangled from several feet of rope, a pile of which he had crashed into.

"Hold on, I'll just go get something to cut it." Yuki said, turning and walking off.

"This is your fault, Hagane." Ryuga snarled, trying to get himself untangled.

By the time Yuki returned, the two were a mass of rope, and had stopped trying to move, as they were only getting even more tangled.

**Okay, so it wasn't really that good of a blooper, but it was something that was hopefully pretty funny. See you next chapter!**

**Gingka: Next chapter: Metal Bey City freed!**


	12. Who Freed Us?

**Me: Arghh! **

**Gingka: Excuse Galaxy for a moment, she's upset because she didn't update last weekend again.**

**Me: Okay, I'm good now. Sorry for not updating last week, I was extremely busy and didn't get the chapter written. As another sorry-for-not-updating-on-time bonus, please enjoy something that I was planning on putting in here anyway, a summary of how the original plotline of The Next Generation was going to be, until I came up with the idea that you have been reading for the last few months. Believe it or not, the whole thing with Arashi becoming a DNA agent and shooting Gingka wasn't even close to the original plotline idea! Anyway, that's also to fill in the rest of this chapter, which is a bit shorter than normal because I didn't want them to take Metal Bey City and Tokyo back in the same chapter. Enjoy chapter 12 of Stormflight: The Next Generation!**

"Stormflight to Warriors, is everyone in position?""

"Wildwind, in position."

"Cosmicbark, in position."

"Firearrow, in position."

"I think everyone's in position, Hagane. Can we just go now?"

"Yeah, let's do this, as long as our outer perimeter attack group is also in position."

"We're all here and accounted for, ready to strike!" Ryo's voice came through their helmets.

"Then go!" Gingka gave the order.

Almost immediately, an explosion appeared on the southern side of the city, and multiple explosions continued to mark the path the larger group of bladers was taking as they blazed through the city.

"Warriors ready?" Gingka asked, looking around and peering though the clouds at the nine figures hovering around him. The night's cloud cover made it a perfect time for them to strike, as it cast a thick blanket over the entire city, turning the Warriors hovering above practically invisible.

"Yeah, and our heavy artillery is n its way to the edge of the city, I already marked out their positions" Yuki replied.

"Excellent! Then once the majority of the robots have left the DNA HQ, we'll strike!"

The ten fell silent, scanning the city below, watching as several squads of robots took off from the roofs of the buildings below. Adrenaline began flowing as muscles tensed, waiting for the order.

"Just a few more squads, only about half of them left." Gingka said quietly. All of them knew how high the stakes were, and all of them were willing to take the risk.

A few more squads flew off the building, leaving only a small portion to guard the DNA Metal Bey City Headquarters.

"Alright, fly straight in the door, the faster we can get to the control center and shut those robots down the better." Gingka said.

Everyone tensed, leaning forwards slightly.

"Warriors, go!"

"They're attacking! Keep the robots' attention here!" Ryo called, spotting several streaks of flame as the Warriors dove straight down, two flying through an open door at the top of the building, three smashing through windows, and the other five following suit. In mere seconds, the entire group had disappeared inside the building.

"No crashing into metal barriers this time, got it Lizardflight?" Firearrow said as the two gold-clad Warriors flew down a hallway after smashing through a window to get inside.

Titi laughed. "Got it, our flying skills have improved since then."

Kenta grinned under his mask. "Then let's do this! Let it Rip!" he paused in midair for a moment, then landed, launching Sagittario before taking off again. Titi quickly followed suit, and the two flew down the hallways, quickly reaching the stairwell and flying straight down it.

"No fair! How did you guys get in here first?" Gingka called from above them. Kenta looked back, or rather, up, and saw Stormflight and Dragonfang flying down just above them.

"We came in the window on the second to the top story, you went in the door, remember?"

"I didn't see anyone go in the windows…" Gingka muttered.

"You two were the only ones who didn't go in a window." Chris said from below them as he and Dunamis entered the stairwell just ahead of Kenta and Titi. They were soon joined by the remaining four Warriors, and beys and bladers zipped straight down, past flight after flight of stairs in a daredevil stunt of skill. After a few seconds of flying straight down in silence, the group suddenly turned sharp to the left, bursting through a doorway and startling several DNA agents that were walking down the hallway.

"Take it out!" Gingka called as they finally reached the control room. "Pegasus!" the blue and silver bey blazed with fire, streaking across several control panels and destroying them completely.

"L-Drago!" Ryuga grinned under his mask, blowing up nearly everything he could attack with his bey. In mere seconds, the main control room was in shambles.

"Go! Look for anyone they might be holding captive in here!" Gingka called, as the Warriors split up into teams of two.

"They did it!" Zero shouted as the group of robots he and Eiichi had been fighting shut down and fell over, completely out of commission.

"Mr. Garcia, we have a problem." Kira burst into Argo's office.

"What is it, Kira?" Argo whirled to face the pastel-haired blader, fear showing on his face as his muscles tensed, seemingly prepared for the worst. However, he was not at all prepared for the words that came next:

"The Warriors have just taken control of Metal Bey City."

Argo nearly fainted. It had been less than a week since Ian and Koma had been captured, and he had not been expecting their enemies to make such a large strike so soon. Add the fact that their largest blader forces were in Metal Bey City, and it made the facts even worse. Only one thing was running through Argo's mind at that moment, and that was that they must not lose Tokyo. As long as they controlled the capital of Japan, controlled the government through sheer force and show of power, the Warriors couldn't free the rest of the country, right?

"Call all agents and robot squads to here, we must not let them take Tokyo! If they take Tokyo, then it's all over." Argo thundered. "And make sure that none of our prisoners escape, take them all to that forest and leave them there, the Warriors are sure to try to gain their help."

"Yes sir." Kira bowed and left.

In Metal Bey City, it didn't take long, thanks to the efforts of the Warriors' allies, for the city to know that it had been freed. As they had fifteen years ago, children ran through the streets, shouting and playing, without having to be afraid that a DNA patrol would pick them up and recruit them into their army. Bey Park, closed throughout the entire DNA occupation, was reopened, and young bladers were soon testing their skills in more than just a small apartment kitchen, meeting other bladers, and shouting to each other.

"So this is what it feels like to save the world." Zero said, watching the large group in Bey Park from the top of the stands. The black-haired blader smiled and turned to leave.

The minds of people around the city held only one question: "Who freed us?" they knew that it wasn't entirely the triumphant group that had first shouted the news, as they themselves had said, but they had helped. A large crowd gathered outside Legend Bladers' Stadium, pulling the statues, which had been knocked over, back up and into their rightful places.

"Who freed us?" people asked their neighbors, as everyone in the city stepped outside and looked towards the now-smoking, former WBBA, then DNA, headquarters.

"Who freed us?" question was shouted to the small group of bladers with their eyes locked onto the burning building. Smoke poured out of every open space, and DNA personnel were fleeing out of the building, only to be swept away into waiting police cars by the reawakened Metal Bey City police.

"Who freed us?" the question was on millions of tongues, except for the near-thirty that waited. The question on the mind and tongue of Ryo Hagane and the group standing around him was, "Where are they?"

Somehow, the crowd, even if they didn't know who, knew that whoever it was that had freed them was inside that building. Firefighters were already working on the building, but even they knew that it was going to be impossible to put out the blaze before the building collapsed.

"No, they have to make it!" Zero shouted as the top few stories of the building began collapsing.

"Look, there!" someone in the crowd shouted, pointing.

"Yes!" Ryo and the others began cheering as one streak of bright flame after another flew out of the top of the building, quickly arranging into a formation of two parallel lines and heading straight for them.

"Clear a landing spot!" Ryo and the others began pushing back the crowd as the flames approached, flying high.

"Hold formation, go now!" the entire crowd heard the order, as Gingka had amplified his outside helmet speakers for the purpose. The two lines of blazing flame lined up to the two rows of statues, then disappeared, as ten figures dropped out of the sky, each landing perfectly on the head of a specific statue.

The crowd exploded into applause, cheering. Gingka held up a hand to silence them, and they soon quieted. As the masked Warrior opened his mouth to speak, however, someone in the crowd began shouting.

"Who are you guys?" the crowd took up the cry, and Gingka again had to silence them.

"We are the Steel Warriors, we're just a group trying to free Japan from the DNA, since we couldn't stop them from taking over fifteen years ago."

"Why couldn't you do it sooner?" a woman asked from the front of the crowd.

"We couldn't, we didn't have the resources to stop them, and until recently, we didn't have the resources or information to make a successful attack." Gingka replied calmly.

"Who are you, really? Robots?" a man shouted.

"No, we are not robots." Gingka replied.

"You aren't going to take over Japan for yourselves, are you?" someone asked.

"No, we aren't. if we wanted to do that we would have probably beat the DNA to it. Our next strike will be to free Tokyo, and then things will hopefully be just as they were before the DNA took over."

"If you aren't robots, then what and who are you?" one of the people from before asked.

"Our names are written right here." Gingka pointed down to the base of the Pegasus statue he was standing on.

"You are the Legendary Bladers?"

Gingka's response was to begin glowing a familiar bright blue as his helmet retracted. The other Warriors took the cue and quickly followed suit. The ten grinned as the crowd began cheering.

"And of course, they get all the attention-whoa!" Zero yelped as several people in the crowd lifted him and the others onto their shoulders and began a parade around the stadium.

Anashi and Arashi laughed as they were paraded around, waving at Gingka, who smiled and waved back before activating his helmet and jetpacks and taking off in a show of aerial skill, which only caused the crowd to cheer even louder. The Warriors followed suit, flying low and high-fiving nearly everyone in the crowd over the course of an hour.

The celebrations continued late into the night, with fireworks going off once night had fallen.

"Ryuga, pay attention!" Gingka called, shoving the Dragon Emperor out of the way as a firework came barreling towards him.

"Maybe we should land, this is getting a bit too dangerous with all the fireworks." Kenta suggested, his golden eyes glowing through the darkness next to Gingka and Ryuga.

"Yeah, good idea." Gingka said. "Warriors, we need to land, I don't want anyone getting hit by a firework before Tokyo."

"Got it." the reply came from several voices as the group landed on top of various buildings around the city.

"Those annoying Warriors, tomorrow, they will be defeated." Argo growled as he watched the fireworks on the distant horizon. The DNA executive turned to a group behind him, standing in the shadows.

"You all know what to do?"

"Yes sir." Kira replied, standing at the head of a group of the DNA's top bladers, each with a robot right behind them.

"Then go, and do not fail me." Argo thundered as the group grinned evilly and headed for the helicopters on the roof.

**Me: Alright, now that that's done, here's the summary of the original plotline for this story. Its rather detailed, but I thought it might be interesting for you guys to see how much this story actually changed before I even wrote it. So, without any further ado, enjoy!**

The original plotline for Stormflight: The Next Generation actually involved Madoka dying at the beginning, and didn't include Anashi at all. Arashi was going to be Gingka's only child. Also, for this plotline to work, the DNA would have had to lose at the end of Return of the Warrior, since this wouldn't work otherwise. In the original, after Madoka died, Arashi was going to travel around and end up meeting Tsubasa, who would have still been in control of the WBBA. Tsubasa would have then sent Arashi on a mission to find someone who had been kidnapped by the DNA, and may or may not still have been alive at that point. Naturally, Arashi would have then gone into the DNA and located where this other person was, but would have been kidnapped before he could get back out and report the info to Tsubasa. He would have ended up being put in the same cell as the person he was sent to find, and would find that person seriously injured. The twist? It's Gingka in that cell with him, but Arashi naturally wouldn't know that it was his father. Gingka wasn't going to tell Arashi who he was, although the two would have been together for quite a while, and Gingka would have almost died at the hands of the DNA before the two were finally rescued by the rest of the Warriors and taken back to the WBBA headquarters, where Gingka would have been sent straight to the medical floor, and put on life support. It would have been only then that Arashi found out who Gingka really was, and he would have spent a chapter or so worried about him. In the end, the DNA would have made one final push, and been defeated once and for all. So, there are a few similarities between the final story and the original idea, but I think that this plotline works better.

**Gingka: What? The original idea still involved me nearly dying? **

**Me: Yup, but Madoka would have died as well, so aren't you glad I ended up changing the idea?**

**Gingka: I guess so, but seriously?**

**Me: Oh dear, here we go again… Oh, and the next chapter may or may not be the final chapter of this amazing series, it all depends on how many pages of writing it takes for the Warriors to defeat the DNA at Tokyo. Anyway, whether the next chapter is the last one or not, see you next chapter! Oh, and my next story will be announced in that chapter as well.**

**Gingka: Great, another series, and more torture.**

**Me: Not for you, mister! Well, not for once… Oh, and i made a cover image for this story! tell me what you think about it!**


	13. Final Chapter: Tokyo Freed!

**Me: ^_^ Sad moment!**

**Gingka: What are you talking about?**

**Me: Duh, this is the last chapter!**

**Gingka: It is? Hooray!**

**Me: T_T You're mean, Gingkie.**

**Gingka:-sighs- Sorry, but you tried to kill me way too many times in this story.**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer, and there is a reply to a guest review in the end AN, as well as the announcement for my next project.**

**Gingka: GalaxyPegasus14 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

_"At Tokyo, we win or die trying."_

That one thought was on everyone's minds as they sat inside the helicopter, on their way to Tokyo. Most of them weren't sure they exactly agreed with Gingka's words, but they were willing to follow him anyway. Ryo thought that they could probably strike, and if it failed, get out, heal their wounds, get back up, and try again. But, upon questioning Gingka and learning their strategy, he saw that if they failed, there would be no escape for anyone.

"Guys, listen up." Gingka's voice came through the speakers of both helicopters.

Everyone looked up from wherever they had been looking and focused on the front of the helicopter. Gingka had said the night before that he would explain the plan on the way from Metal Bey City to Tokyo.

"We need to go over the plan, as you all probably already know. Tokyo will be a much different strategy from what Metal Bey City was. First of all, we are going to land about a mile outside of the city, and stay together in a large group. We will sneak through the city, trying to get to the DNA HQ if we can, but as far as we can make it either way. Once they notice us, we will either make a break for their HQ or turn and fight, depending on the situation. If they don't notice us before we reach their HQ, we will burst through the outer walls at several points, and storm it. Warriors will head straight for Argo's office and the control rooms, even if those turn out to be two different places, which I doubt. The rest of you will go straight to their holding cells and free everyone in them as fast as you can, we will need their help. Has everyone got that?"

"Yeah." Everyone said quietly.

"Then good luck, because there's Tokyo." Gingka said, stopping in midair and dropping silently and carefully to the ground. The helicopters soon landed as well, and everyone got out and gathered into a tight group, heading towards Tokyo itself, a glittering crown on the horizon glowing with the pinks and golds of the sunrise.

"It's beautiful." Anashi whispered.

"Not to mention huge." Arashi muttered.

"And the final battleground. You guys ready?" Gingka asked, walking up next to the twins, his helmet retracted.

"No, but I'm going to do this anyway." Arashi replied.

Gingka smiled. "That's the spirit! Don't worry, this isn't the first time I've snuck into Tokyo, although the other times were by air at sunset when the setting sun hid me completely."

"And then you snuck around it all night smashing DNA robots." Arashi replied with a grin.

Gingka laughed. "And saving you in the process. That injury was worth getting you back and not having to fight you."

The three fell silent again as they approached the city.

"I want you guys to stay with either me or your grandfather." Gingka said suddenly.

"Okay, but why?" Arashi asked.

"Because i don't want you getting hurt. If you want to, you can go back to the helicopters and wait. It's not that i don't trust the others, but you two are my kids, and it would kill your mother if any harm came to you two or me."

"We'll be fine! You'll keep us safe!" Anashi spoke up.

"Glad you're more confident about that than i am." Gingka smiled.

"You're not sure about it?"

Gingka sighed and closed his eyes. "No, but I'm still going to do it. We'll be fine." he strode off for the front of their small army, his helmet slamming shut over his face, eyes casting a blue glow over the ground in front of him, and mouth set into a firm, determined line. Suddenly, he froze, holding an arm out to the side in a signal to the others to stop. The glowing blue eyes on his mask narrowed as he looked slowly around, scanning every bush, every tree, rock, and object within his vision in an intent search.

"Show yourself!" he challenged.

"You have a sharper eye than I thought." Kira sneered, stepping out of hiding. He was closely followed by several other bladers, most of whom Zero and his friends recognized. They all leveled bey launchers at the group, blocking their paths.

"You really think that your beys will stop ours?" Kyoya sneered, the green eyes of his mask narrowing at the group.

"No escape for you, this will stop here and now." Kira replied, launching his bey. At the exact same moment, an explosion from behind marked the destruction of the Warriors' helicopters.

"So, you came prepared." Gingka said calmly, although his mind was frantically trying to come up with a new plan for battle.

Kira smirked. "I said, this will stop here and now!" a group of robots, larger than any they had ever faced, and obviously more complex, suddenly landed on all sides, cutting off any escape route except for up.

To all outward appearances, the Warriors fell silent at this new discovery. But, to the ten bladers wearing the helmets, it was a steady stream of chatter, discussing, analyzing, strategizing.

"Yuki, what do those look like they can do?" Gingka asked the moment his helmet announced that the robots had landed.

"Well, they have tougher armor, and more of it, and they're bigger. I'm also catching a larger amount of bullets than normal, plus two guns instead of one, mounted on their shoulders. I also think those are rocket launchers my suit is detecting on their backs." Yuki replied.

"That would be how they blew up our helicopters so easily." Gingka muttered.

"Great, rockets means that I can't blow them up." Ryuga snarled.

"Not at close range, but if we can get them far enough away from our group, then you can go for it." Chris replied.

Kira pressed a few buttons on his wrist and one of the robots leveled its twin guns at the group.

"They're controlled by the DNA bladers!" Kenta exclaimed.

"We noticed! That means that they can't be slowed down by flying further away, not with the bladers now on them!" Titi and King exclaimed at once as Kira and the others climbed onto the robots and strapped themselves onto special seats inside their outer shells.

"They're like our suits, only bigger, and they have the ability to be moved independently of their controllers." Yuki said.

"Gingka?" Dunamis turned his head slightly towards the blue-clad Warrior standing in front of the group.

Gingka clenched his fist and growled in frustration. "Yuki, you did install those new gadgets that use our beys as part of them, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Activate them, all of you, and we need our heavy artillery." Gingka ordered, half-turning towards the group.

"On it." the others responded.

"This is Stormflight." Gingka's voice came into the headsets worn by the rest of the group, who had been wondering about all the silence.

"I need everyone to not say anything, but on the count of three, I need you all to scatter in groups of two each. I don't care what direction you go in, but get yourselves out of here. Head away from Tokyo until further notice. When I said that we would win or die trying, I'm not sure I meant it, but now we have no choice. This battle has just taken a turn for the worse, and if anyone dies, it shouldn't be any of you, it should be me and the other Warriors. Good luck, and get ready."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Go!"

Everyone except for the Warriors turned and fled, on Gingka's order. Few of them wanted to leave, but they did anyway.

"Looks like your support group deserted you." Kira sneered.

"We're ready Gingka, on your signal." Yuki said.

"Change of plans. Cancel bringing on our heavy artillery, send it all to the base and Metal Bey City." Gingka said.

"What? What are you thinking?" Kyoya exclaimed.

Gingka sighed. "I'm not sure, but I hope this works." he replied.

"Why do you think dad told us to run?" Anashi asked as she and her brother ran through the forest, right behind Ryo and Hyoma.

"I don't know," Arashi panted, "but it must be so they could fight without us getting hurt or getting in their way."

"Stormflight to everyone else other than the Warriors." Gingka's voice came into their ears.

"Yeah dad?" Arashi replied, pausing running for a moment.

"Go back to Metal Bey City, and throw away your headpieces into a bush or something before you do. As soon as Tsubasa and my dad say it's clear, you guys will be headed back to base. Over and out." Gingka replied, his voice calm and serious.

"Dad?" Anashi was surprised, but there was no reply from her father.

"Come on guys, I'm sure he has a reason which he will explain later." Ryo said, trying to remain calm, but obviously startled and worried by this new order from his son. The older Hagane took off his headset and hesitated, then tossed it onto the bushes nearby and resumed running towards Metal Bey City.

By late afternoon, the entire group was exhausted. Zero soon ended up carrying Eiichi on his back, while Ryo carried Anashi and Hyoma carried Arashi. They were no longer running, but walking, some of them stumbling every now and then, wondering why the sudden change in plans, in orders. Every once in a while, Ryo would pause and turn around to look at the distant horizon, hoping to see some sort of battle, some indication of the Warriors. However, he saw none.

"So, you finally gave up?" Argo smirked at the handcuffed, masked Warrior standing in front of him. Glowing blue eyes stared defiantly at him in response as Gingka offered no reply.

"Answer me! What did you think you could gain by surrendering? Your forces have now lost their commander, you know." Argo thundered.

"No, there is still a commander, and plenty of potential for more." Gingka replied, his voice calm.

"And who would that be? Your friends scattered!" Argo laughed.

"Yes, they scattered, so what?" Gingka's voice held a hint of sarcasm in it, audible even through the speakers of his helmet.

"And you are all alone here, you were the only one that surrendered." Kira sneered.

"The others didn't have orders to surrender." Gingka replied, glowing blue eyes narrowing at the pastel-haired blader whose robot was gripping his right arm.

"You should have had them surrender with you, it would have made it easier for us and you. Now, where would they have gone?" Argo asked.

"Oh, I know exactly where they are." Gingka replied. "My helmet has been tracking them this whole time."

"Of course it has, so now you can tell us where they are and we can finish you off quickly rather than having you wait in a cell for them to be captured." Argo smirked.

"Not a chance." Gingka replied sternly.

"Well then, we'll just have to use a bit of convincing. Baihu?" Argo nodded to a younger adult with black hair and catlike eyes, who nodded and left.

"You don't stand a chance." Gingka said.

"We'll see about that." Argo smirked. "Lock him up."

"Stormflight, I sure hope you're sure about this." Yuki muttered as he hovered in the clouds just at the edge of Tokyo, hidden by the colors of the setting sun.

"Of course I'm sure, just hurry up and do some infiltrating. I'm sending you the building scans now, they bothered to help by bringing me in the front door and making me walk up the steps to Argo's office." Gingka's voice came through the younger Warrior's helmet.

"Alright, got it! Dragonfang?"

"You guys know the plan, just go." Ryuga growled.

"Where are you, Stormflight?" Kyoya asked as he flew towards the DNA HQ, high up in the clouds.

"They're taking me to a cell, I think, although we're going down right now… Great, looks like they are going to try to convince me to tell them where you guys are." Gingka replied. "Hurry up, please. This isn't looking good."

"We're on it. Just hang on." Kyoya replied.

"Come on…" Yuki muttered as a loading bar popped up on his screen. "Yeah! Let's go guys!" the blue-clad Warrior took off for the center of the city, along with the others.

"Sir, we have a problem on the ground floor!" Argo swiveled in his chair as one of the agents on the ground floor spoke over the intercom.

"What do you mean, a problem?" he growled.

"The remaining nine Warriors have just flown in, and they headed straight for the stairwells and elevators! They are on their way up!"

"What? Those idiots are running right towards their own doom!" Argo smirked.

"Brother, we have a problem! The Warriors are somehow in the control room! How did they get in here?" Selen sounded panicked.

"What? How did they find it so fast?" Argo half-stood, nearly shouting.

"I don't know!" Selen wailed, as an explosion terminated the connection.

"Stormflight…" Argo growled. "You were planning this all along, weren't you!" the Brazilian blader turned on his heel and ran down the hallway, bursting into the 'persuasion room' as they called it, only to find all of his agents tied up to the equipment inside, and Stormflight nowhere to be found.

"Warning: all cells have been opened, all prisoners have been released." Merci reported suddenly.

"It's over, Argo." a pair of bright blue eyes ignited in the shadows as Stormflight stepped out of hiding. "You have lost."

"Not yet I haven't!" Argo snarled, charging the Warrior.

Gingka leapt nimbly out of the way, firing of his grappling cable and clothes lining Argo with it. The DNA leader landed flat on his back, and was quickly pinned by Scythestrike, who had been waiting in the shadows for that moment.

"What in the world is going on here?" Kira sneered as he stepped into the room. Stormflight finished tying up Argo and stood.

"You're losing, duh."

"Alert in Tokyo. The Warriors are reported to be making a direct attack on the DNA headquarters. It is unknown how far they have gotten, but it is certain that they will be defeated soon- hey!"

Ryo and the Hagane twins glanced up in surprise at the report from the DNA news reporter, looking up just in time to see him get shoved off the screen by a very excited-looking blader, none other than Tetsuya.

"Crab! Just ignore that annoying crab, because we're winning, crab! And I'm free! Crab over and out!" Tetsuya grinned and held up his hand, moving his fingers back and forth in his usual style. Then, the phone rang on the set. Tetsuya looked around for a moment before pressing a button.

"What do you have to say, crab?" he asked.

"Tetsuya! I told you to tell the Metal Bey City group to get back over here, not parade the fact that you were freed from the DNA's clutches!" Kenta's rather annoyed voice came through the speakers.

Ryo laughed. "Guess we'd better get going then!"

"Yeah, we'll take the helicopters on the roof. I was wondering what the plans were, but why did they have us come all the way back here I wonder?" Tsubasa said, standing and heading for the roof of the building which they had all arrived at about thirty minutes before. Less than an hour later, they arrived on the roof of the DNA building, where they were met by Dragonfang and Firearrow.

"You guys need to go to the capitol buildings and make sure everyone there is alright and free. We're keeping the government the same way as it was before." Dragonfang growled before turning on his heel and striding away.

"We're almost finished here, but you're taking these guys with you." Kenta gestured to a couple of other helicopters which were loading with the bladers that had been freed by the Warriors.

"Good luck!" Kenta waved as they took off, then ran back inside after Ryuga.

That evening, crowds gathered outside the capitol buildings of Tokyo, Japan. The bladers who had helped to free the country were standing in two straight rows on the front steps, about halfway down. The Warriors were standing in a straight line behind them, helmets down, slight smiles on their faces and flames in their eyes, as the supreme ruler of Japan, recently freed, gave a speech thanking the Warriors and their allies. Once he was done, the crowd began cheering, and continued as the Warriors and their allies were awarded medals for their actions. Then, Gingka stepped up to speak, and the crowd fell silent.

The redhead thought for a few moments, then began.

"I apologize for how long it took us to free the country from the DNA's clutches, but now it is done. Hopefully, everything will return to the way it was before they took over. However, I have been asked to tell our story, not apologize."

There were several chuckles from the crowd at this, and Anashi and Arashi, as well as the others who hadn't yet heard the story of the Warriors, perked up their ears.

"It all started eighteen years ago." Gingka continued. "The DNA had only reared it's head for the first time, and I was living in my hometown at the time. I got the alert right away, the moment the DNA first appeared, and called Yuki, who was stationed in his laboratory in South America. We looked over the data, and agreed that it would be easier if I just joined him there. Late that night, I left, giving no indication of where I was going or why. The next few weeks were filled with lots of planning, strategizing, and figuring out how to explain to a company why we needed them to ship steel to the middle of the Amazon jungle."

This caused the crowd to laugh.

"After weeks of more planning, and building, and Yuki coming up with more devices and objects than I knew how to work, we had a working plan. Yuki dressed up in an elaborate golden cape and mask, and we went to the DNA headquarters, with me wearing the very suit you saw today. He presented me to the DNA as a prototype robot that he wanted them to test for him, under the conditions that they told him how everything worked. With that, we were inside the DNA itself, monitoring every action.

"About half a year later, the rest of our friends here that were working in Metal Bey City found out that I existed, once the DNA started sending me on missions. A few weeks of furious activity and careful planning, involving busting the other Legendary Bladers out of hiding and making it look suspicious, and our original plan, known as 'Operation Stormflight' was complete. The DNA was defeated, but they showed up again a year later.

"During that time, we began 'Operation Steel Warrior,' which was intended to stop the DNA once and for all. That plan ended up failing, as the DNA overwhelmed our forces and abilities. However, we promised them that we would be back, and then we settled down to wait in the forests of Japan, building our base underground on the slopes of a mountain, where nobody would ever find it.

"For fifteen years, we waited, building up our resources, creating new equipment, and improving our fighting styles. Two months ago, we finally left our base for the first time in years, coming here and to other key areas around Japan to find out just where and what the DNA was up to. In the end, three major strikes were all it took. Thank you for waiting for us, and I am again sorry that it took us fifteen years to accomplish. But now, we have taken back Japan, and as long as we are here, nobody will ever take it away from its rightful place again." Gingka finished and stepped down as the crowd burst out cheering.

That night, the Warriors stood on the top of the former headquarters of the defeated DNA, watching the fireworks going off around the city.

"And with that, our job is done." Gingka said, smiling sadly.

"That part of it, yes. But we still have a responsibility." Ryuga replied.

"Yes. As Legendary Bladers, we have one job: To protect the world from threats like the DNA." Dunamis spoke up.

"And that is exactly what we are doing." Kenta said.

Gingka turned to the group standing behind him and grinned. "Activate helmet and jetpacks." he ordered.

"You can't be serious." Kyoya laughed.

"Well, what else are we supposed to do? We don't have a major strike to do this time!" Stormflight replied, taking off.

"Wait for us!" the other nine quickly followed suit.

"Ahh! Gingka! You're going to get yourself killed!" Madoka yelled as she spotted the group dodging fireworks.

Anashi and Arashi laughed, watching their father as he flew across the sky, perfectly in formation with the others.

**Me: ^_^ We're done! I have been working on this story for almost a year now, as I see that Together We Stand was posted on November 19, 2012. It was a really fun story to write, and I hope, although I am sure by all of your reviews (69 as I am typing this) that you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I would like to dedicate the entire Stormflight series to SkylarkOfTheMoon, for being with it since chapter one, and for reviewing almost every single chapter. Skylark, your reviews were always the longest, and the ones that made me laugh the most. Keep up the Ryuga fangirling, I love it! The fact that you reviewed almost every chapter means that you reviewed almost 36 chapters total. I think you only missed two. You were also the one who came up with the name 'Together We Stand'**

**On another note, I got a guest review in the last chapter, which I think needs to be replied to, because I need to make this as clear as it is on my profile. I do not, repeat DO NOT read M-rated stories or stories with all of the 'loving in the bed' that you mentioned. You may or may not have noticed that this story, although it might need it, is not even rated T. If you want M-rated, I suggest that you try another author, but thanks for reading and taking the time to review anyway. ^_^ And now, the part that I have been waiting for a long time to talk about! Gingka?**

**Gingka: Wait, I get to do it?**

**Me:-hands him a cue card-**

**Gingka: Oh, okay… Galaxy's next project will be a two-part series with the Hikou brothers, a pair that she created a long time ago. The first story, which will hopefully be posted next weekend, will be called, simply, 'The Hikou Brothers.' it will be followed, upon completion, by its sequel, 'Hikou Rising.' **

**Me: Yeah, that's it! ^_^ Again, thank you guy so much for staying with this story for the long amount of time, the hiatuses, late posts, and all! Hope you enjoyed it again, wait, I said that… Well, hope you enjoy my next project just as much! Until next time, Let it Rip and God Bless!**


End file.
